The Demon Within
by MasterNaru
Summary: What started as the worst childhood turned into the best moment. But something happens that causes Naruto to lose it.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Hello and welcome to yet another series. MasterNaru is back with a 'what will happen if' story. I'm not going to give anything away. Special thanks to hunter,phillips.98096 for assisting me with this story. So let's go into the first chapter of The Demon Within.**

_Prologue_

The Nine Tails, a vicious beast, was rampaging through the Hidden Leaf Village, Konoha. Many ninja died in taking on this beast. Lord Third with his ANBU entered the fight, but as they continued they got tired. The Fourth appeared catching the beast's attention. It prepared an attack and launched it. The Fourth's unique kunai was placed in front of his hands that were extended. A portal appeared catching and sucking it in and shot in out behind the Hokage Monument.

_Later_

The Fourth along with his wife and their newborn baby stood in the beast's view. A reaper appeared behind the Fourth with a knife in his mouth. Catching on to what's going to happen, the beast tried to stop it by killing the new born. The parents of the child stood in front of him and a large fingernail drove through them. With their last breath they saw their child become the jinchuuriki of the beast.

_4 years later_

The boy sat underneath a tree by himself. He let out a sigh closing his eyes. Just that moment all memories of people glaring at him, negative comments, and the repeated beating came into his mind at once. Tears could be seen escaping his eye lids and dripping onto the grass. The one question on his mind was why everyone hates him so much. Feeling a hand on his left shoulder the boy got startled and opened his eyes letting the tears run free. He was met by the most gorgeous face he has seen yet. A small and light blush formed on his cheeks.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yes I am."

"Well why are you crying? You should be smiling. Would you like to play with me?"

Seeing the girl smile made him feel better somehow. "Alright, let's go!"

He runs off leaving the girl in his tracks. She chased after him and after a while caught and tackled him. They laughed and stared at the sky watching the clouds. They would point out shapes and sometimes argue what shape the cloud is in. Time passed and the sun was setting. They stood up and looked at each other.

"I had a great time with you today."

"Me too. My name is Ino Yamanaka."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Nice meeting and playing with you Naruto."

"The same to you Ino. Maybe tomorrow we can play again?"

"Sure, same spot. Bye Naruto."

"Bye Ino."

With that she waved and ran off to her house. It left him smiling all the way back to his apartment. Memories of them playing blocked the murmurs and hardened glares. He opened the door and went inside. He jumped into his bed and went asleep to get tomorrow started. Ever since that day they would play until they reached the age to go into the academy. As the years went by they forgot about their encounter and friendship. Until one faithful day...

_6 years later (present day)_

"Hey Naruto get back here!" shouted a ninja chasing Naruto.

"Yeah right, as if I'll do that!" exclaimed Naruto as he ran with paint.

He had just finished his ultimate prank yet, painting the Hokage stone faces. He vanished from view causing the ninja lose sight of him. He jumped off in a direction to pursue him, but Naruto put down his fence disguise and began walking. As he rounded the nearby bend he crashed into someone causing paint to not only cover him, but also the other person.

"Watch where you're going idiot! Now I have to go back home to bathe and change clothes!"

"Wow, it's just paint, it can wash off."

"You ruin everything, don't you?"

"No, well maybe."

"What's your name?" She squinted her eyes a little. _"So I can make sure put you at the top of my kill list."_

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!"

"Naruto huh? Well I'll make sure you'll be the first person I get revenge on. Just remember Ino Yamanaka will be the one getting you back."

"Bring it on!"

Since that day Naruto kept on his toes expecting something to happen knowing any day he would be pranked. He already cleaned up the paint on the faces, as if it wasn't punishment enough. It gotten to a point he got relaxed and just went outside like any other villager. As he walked two ryo caught his eyes and he looked around and went to pick it up. As soon as his fingertips were almost touching it something tugged his leg with immense force.

He soon found himself upside down with a rope attached to his ankle. Laughing was heard from behind and it was making its way to the front. Soon blonde hair, light blue eyes and an undeniable face was in view. Ino stood there with her arms folded, but it soon turned to clapping. Naruto let his head hang in defeat.

"Didn't I tell you I was going to get you back?"

"Ok from now on we're officially enemies."

"So a war is breaking lose?"

"It already started."

"Ok then. I was going to help you down but since we're enemies I trust you'll get out of there yourself. See you later Naruto."

Naruto helplessly watched as his only hope of leaving was walking away. He screamed out her name that caused her to turn around smiling. A blush made its way to his face in embarrassment asking her to help him. She moved closer and unloosed the knot. Naruto dropped to the ground hitting his head. She squatted down to his level and whispered in his ear.

"This war begins now."

She gave him a quick and light kiss on his cheek, deepening the blush he had. She stood up and walked away leaving Naruto there. Naruto could only wonder what will happen next.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Nemesis?

**Number 2 is on its way. This series is going to be exciting, I can feel it. And it has nothing to do with having 3 followers and 1 favourite. So let's continue our journey, shall we?**

10 year old Ino was walking through the streets of Konoha on a bright and sunny afternoon. She had a little skip in her step and a smile on her face. She closed her eyes humming a tune. She stopped and noticed a bloody hand peeking out of a dark alley. She cautiously walked towards it and as she got closer a figure could have been made. But one thing stood out, blonde spiky hair. She reached in and pulled it out. Her eyes widened and she became speechless at the sight.

There was a bloody and badly bruised Naruto on his stomach with his eyes closed in front of her. She checked for signs of him being alive, but as she ran her fingers down his arm she got the hell scared out of her. Naruto grabbed her hand almost instantly. Her heart rate picked up to where it was unimaginable. Soon his hand fell lifelessly until he jumped to his feet with a smile on his face. She grew a surprised look as well as an annoyed one.

"Man you really fell for that one!" Naruto stated laughing.

"You really had me worried!" shouted Ino.

"That was my objective."

"If this goes on I'll have a heart attack."

"I wouldn't do that to you. Well maybe."

"Ok this war has gotten serious."

She ran off making Naruto feel like a champion. He celebrated by getting ramen from Ichiraku's, of course cleaning himself first. He sat in a chair and placed his order. He got his chopsticks and just when he was about to eat, it exploded in his face. There was only one thing he said in his head after this experience, _"Ino."_ He placed another order and at least it wasn't a prank. He excused himself but got another surprise. Ino stood on the left of the ramen shop and she noticed Naruto's collar was wet.

"Well, did you enjoy my little meal?"

"Matter of fact, I did. I ate ramen many different ways, but never like that. So I thank you."

"You're insane."

"We all are in our own ways."

"Put the war on hold, I have to talk to you."

"About?"

"About the ninja academy."

"What is it?"

"Well once we go in there we can't finish the war."

"There's still two more years, we have time."

"Even though you're a knucklehead, you're not that bad."

"So are you."

Ino reached her hand out and Naruto took it in a hand shake. As soon as their hands touched he got shocked all through his body. Ino laughed and pointed to the joy buzzer in her hand. Naruto pouted while rubbing his hand. They took one last glance at each other and parted to different ways. Naruto took his time walking home so by the time he reached the sun was getting ready to set. He went inside, changed to his pajamas and sat on his bed.

"_Two more years huh? It should give me enough time to get her back. Although she's smart, I'll give her that. But why does it feel like I know her from somewhere. Oh well, these two years will feel like an eternity."_

But how wrong he was. The two years came and went consisting of plotting pranks, seeing them in action, and wondering when the next person will get them back. Naruto woke up and looked at the time. He got out of bed, made his breakfast and headed out. On his way there he sees a girl with mid-way pink hair. He was star struck when he glimpsed her green eyes. He wanted to get to know her badly. He followed her for a bit and noticed she was going to the academy also.

In the academy Naruto opened the door to his room and walked in when he hit someone. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. He opened his eyes seeing the same girl he saw earlier. She slowly opened her eyes seeing him. A blush made its way to his face realizing he made contact with her.

"Don't you ever watch where you're going?!"

"Sorry, I just didn't expect someone to be on the other side." Naruto said.

"It's alright, no harm done."

"Since it seems we're in the same class, my name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"I'm Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you."

"Same."

"Well I just was going out to check the rest of the academy. So I'll see you later."

"Yeah."

She walks pass him and disappears into a hallway. He went inside the classroom noticing other people were there already. As he looked for a seat a very familiar voice called him. Ino sat to his left with her fingers intertwined. Naruto almost gave her a death stare while she gave an almost evil smile.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked annoyingly.

"Nothing much. I just couldn't help but notice you and Forehead little 'encounter'."

"Forehead?"

"My nickname for little pinkie."

"Just when I think you couldn't get any lower, you do."

"Say what!?"

Just then the door slid open and a boy with black hair, an emotionless face, and a cold air around him entered. All the girls instantly wooed over him. Ino pushed Naruto out of the way so she could see this boy when he passed. Naruto got irritated at this and vowed that he'll get noticed. Soon time passed and class begun. Everyone was outside in front of targets. Their teacher, Iruka, stood to the right and instructed the boys what to do.

As a certain boy got up all the girls cheered. Shuriken emerged from his hands and he threw them hitting every single one. As he stood back up everyone noticed a crest on the back of his shirt, the Uchiha crest. Iruka was impressed with him and asked for his name. In a monotone voice he answered him with all girls listening closely.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha."


	3. Chapter 3: Hidden Secret, Revealed

**What's going on? Chapter 3 is ready to go. Before we go into the story I just want to highlight a couple people. Thanks to Eternal NaruSaku fan, I'm a fire truck, LENation, MoKhan97, RfoxOkat, and Spider-fox93 for following me and I'm a fire truck, RfoxOkat, and Spider-fox93 for favoured me, plus an old friend SPark681. So with that out of the way let's go into the story.**

When Sasuke announced his name the girls started calling his name the sweetest they could. Iruka silenced them and instructed the next person to come up, which was Naruto. Everyone was focused on him, well except for the females, as he took his position. Shuriken emerged from his fingers and he narrowed his eyes. He launched them and shocked everyone. They were wide eyed and stared at him. Naruto hearing nothing knew he did well, but when he looked up he was the one shocked.

He noticed that only two hit the targets, some was in the fence and others in the tree. It wasn't long before they all started laughing, except Sasuke who had a slight smirk. Naruto noticed one person in particular laughing their head off. Ino laughed while holding her belly tightly and tears was escaping her eyes from how hard she laughed. He grew saddened, but also enraged. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them he found himself in a sewer.

"What the hell? How did I get here? Betters find a way out."

As he walked down a hallway he notices an opening to his left. He went inside and he soon found himself walking in water. Not worrying about it he continued to find a way out. He soon sees an enormous cage before his eyes. He tried his best to see inside it, but it was too dark to see anything. He moved closer to get a better look but got giant nails launched at him but the cage bars stopped them from reaching him. He stood there shaking in fright as the voice of what was behind it was heard.

"**At long last, I meet my jailer."**

"J-Jailer?"

"**To think I could have been sealed into someone like you."**

"W-Who are y-you?"

"**Who am I? I'm the beast that nearly destroyed this village, the Nine Tails."**

Just then the cage lit up revealing the beast. His red-orange fur, sharp teeth, piercing red silted eyes, and, most of all, nine lashing tails were in complete view of Naruto. He couldn't believe his eyes. The tried to deny it was true but with each growl the beast before him gave made it seem too realistic. Could what is happening to him be real or just a dream?

"What do you mean I am your jailer?"

"**Allow me to show you."**

Red chakra leaked out of the cage and swirled around Naruto rapidly. It soon held him in place and he could feel himself getting stronger. His hair and whiskers flared out, his teeth sharpened, his fingernails grew and became sharp. He closed his eyes in agony feeling the changes taking place. His eyes soon shot open and it was no longer his oceanic blue eyes, but red, silting, piercing ones. He screamed breaking the hold on him. His jacket opened and his shirt lifted up and a seal made its way to his stomach. When it was finished everything died down and he fainted.

"**Looks like this kid can handle my chakra. He has a lot of promise. I'm going to enjoy this."**

Naruto woke up in class with a painful headache. The headache was his least concern since it felt like every cell in his body was hurting and burning. He looked at his surroundings and everyone was still in class. He struggled to get up and walk to the bathroom. Once he got there he ran water and splashed in on his face. Amazingly steam admitted from his face. Being curious he unzipped his jacket and lifted his shirt. He was shocked to see a weird marking on his stomach.

He closed his eyes and fixed himself before going back to class. As he walked back to his seat murmurs was heard about him. With one blink the Nine Tails' eyes was manifested. Everyone stopped and grew scared looks feeling his power skyrocket in such a brief amount of time. While everyone was scared, Sasuke was curious to find out how much power Naruto really have. Soon he was sure he'll find out.

After school Naruto went to the Hokage Mansion to get answers. He ran as fast as he could to get there. He ran through the doorway and up the stairs to the Hokage's office. He burst in without knocking. The Hokage was taken by surprise by Naruto's sudden appearance. Naruto walked up to the Hokage's desk almost out of breath.

"Old Man, I need answers on a serious matter."

"Well Naruto, what is it?"

"I had this vision, so to say, and it had this enormous fox with nine tails and it said I was its jailer and it almost destroyed Konoha. When I went to the bathroom to put water on my face steam came from my face and a weird marking was on my stomach. What's happening?"

"Naruto, I cannot answer that question."

"Why not?!"

"It's something no one should talk about. If someone did they will be killed, do you understand the consequence?"

"I don't care about consequences. I just want to know what's happening to me. You're the Hokage; can't you just explain what happened?"

"Alright Naruto, since it can't be hidden any longer. What you saw wasn't a vision, it was real. Twelve years ago that same beast attacked the village. After a long and tiring battle the Fourth Hokage had to seal the Nine Tails away and he chose you."

"Why me? There had to be someone else who could have taken it."

"You see the reason he chose you is because...you're his son. You're father is Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, and your mother, Kushina Uzumaki, was the previous jinchuuriki before you. You had to be born in secret because the seal weakens when a female jinchuuriki is giving birth. They gave up their lives to save you."

"So all this was kept from me?! All my life I wanted to know why everyone hated me! And for what? Just because I have the beast that attacked the village! My parents died to save the village and I'm their son and all I get is the worst childhood ever! All the hatred, depression, and neglect were because of one petty reason!"

Hiruzen could feel Naruto's power rising as he talked. It came to the point he started his transformation. When his eyes changed he decided to take charge. Seeing him charging, Naruto grew more enraged. Bubbly noises were heard and what looked like a cloak formed on Naruto. He went on all fours and the chakra tail hit Hiruzen out of the way. Hearing a commotion three ANBU appeared and Hiruzen ordered them to stop Naruto no matter what.

They charged and vanished from view. One of them kicked Naruto to the side while the other two delivered a hard blow to Naruto's stomach. Naruto's body became lifeless until another tail emerged. Naruto slashed one of them causing him to fall due to fatal injuries. The remaining two drew their swords while Naruto extended both arms. They charged but stopped when two chakra arms launched after them. It held them tightly and, aside from the burning sensation, broke several bones.

With one more inch the arms closed on them killing them. Naruto turned his head slowly to face Hiruzen. The red eyes were fiercer; almost like Naruto had no regard for human life.

"One day this village will fall. Whether it be by my hand or not. For all the crap I've been through in this damn village I wouldn't be surprised if this village falls by my hand."

With that Naruto vanished leaving Hiruzen by himself.

"_What have I done? Minato, Kushina, forgive me."_


	4. Chapter 4: I Will Be There For You

**Hey guys. What's going on? So far this story is getting more publicity than I expected. So, thanks to all of you and especially FallenAngelk93 and brad1990 for following me and FallenAngelk93 who favoured me. So let's go into the story, shall we?**

It was already the second month everyone was in the academy. Everyone forgot about Naruto's epic failure, but only because he made others. They were outside taking a taijutsu lesson. Iruka picked students to go against others. The rule was simple; defeat your opponent without using ninjutsu and genjutsu. He called Sasuke and Shikamaru to the centre, but Sasuke didn't want to fight him. He had another person in mind.

"Sensei I want to fight Naruto."

"Is it alright with you Shikamaru?"

"This is too troublesome."

"What about you Naruto? Will you accept his offer?"

"Sure, why not."

Naruto stood in Shikamaru's place across from Sasuke. Sasuke had a smirk on his face that didn't go unnoticed. All the females cheered for Sasuke not even sparing Naruto a glance. Naruto sighed inwardly knowing that Sasuke didn't know what he was getting into. Sasuke vanished from view and three kunai came down at Naruto. With his eyes closed, he disappeared just in time dodging the kunai. Sasuke landed and wondered where he went.

The Sharingan came to life in his eyes and just in time. He dived to the floor with Naruto's fist over his head. Naruto brought his right leg to kick him, but it didn't work since Sasuke blocked it. He pushed his leg away and went to punch him in the gut. Using the momentum, Naruto spun to the side dodging his fist and kneed him in his stomach before kicking him away. Sasuke tried to get his bearings and leapt out of the way making Naruto crash into the earth.

Sasuke kicked him in his chin sending him into the air. He jumped after Naruto and kicked him in each of his sides, punched him in the face and kicked his chest. Naruto was now upside down falling to the ground head first. Sasuke held him in place from behind and used his feet to hold his head in place. With the extra weight, Naruto came down faster. His head crashed into the ground and his legs fell lifelessly. Sasuke let him go and his body fell to the ground.

Sasuke got up and began walking back to the crowd. All the girls cheered for him not even caring if Naruto was alright. Just then Sasuke almost tripped because someone held his ankle. He looked and saw Naruto holding it tightly. Soon red chakra leaked out of Naruto and it began lifting him up. He let go of Sasuke's ankle and when he looked up his eyes were bloodshot red. He punched Sasuke in his face sending him flying across the ground and holding his face in pain.

Everyone looked at Sasuke with a shocked expression. Something caused them to turn their attention back to Naruto. Hearing him scream they turned around quickly but he wasn't there. Sasuke got up just to get kicked in his side. He looked like a stone skipping over water. He went to get up again to be punched back down. Naruto stood up and walked towards the dust cloud Sasuke was in. A fireball emerged from the cloud and Naruto stood there and took the hit.

When the smoke cleared he was completely unharmed. Nothing was wrong with him, not even his clothes. His eyes were closed with one of his fangs hanging out his mouth. Everyone wondered what Naruto was. Was he half-human or not human at all? Sasuke emerged from the cloud but stopped. Once again they all were shocked, stunned and amazed to the point they couldn't speak. Naruto's right hand emerged out of Sasuke's back.

"Ok Naruto! That's enough!" ordered Iruka.

"I want to make him suffer."

"Naruto I said that's enough!"

Iruka was silenced when Naruto knocked him out with one hit. He walked back to Sasuke but stopped when Ino stood in front of him.

"Get away from him, you monster!" Ino cried.

A low devilish growl came from Naruto. "And what if I don't?"

"You'll regret the day you were born!"

"That's funny because..." Naruto appeared back-to-back with Ino. "I love the day I was born."

He knocked her in her back with his elbow and returned to Sasuke. He lifted his hand to deliver the final blow when Ino snatched Naruto from behind begging him to stop. He slowly reverted back to normal which puzzled everyone. When he was normal and sane his eyes widened at a sudden discovery. He stared at Ino for a couple seconds then disappeared. She got a confused look as to why he did that but didn't dwell on it to help get an injured Sasuke and knocked out Iruka to the infirmary.

-Couple hours later-

"What was that Naruto thinking hurting Sasuke-kun and Iruka-sensei like that?" Sakura asked.

"I have no idea," Ino answered.

"When that weird red chakra came out of him it was like he was a totally different person," Shikamaru stated.

"I could feel the hatred and bloodlust within it," Hinata inserted.

"He was wilder than me on food pills," Kiba acknowledged.

"Ino, he stared at you for a couple seconds. What was with that? Do you two have some untold history?" Sakura wondered.

"Only prank wars, but that was years ago. As for him staring, I have absolutely no idea."

"Maybe he has feelings for you."

"Even if he did I wouldn't take him. Not after what he did. I officially hate him."

"_Well this is a new record. You lost her once and you lose her again. Way to go," _Naruto thought

Naruto walked away from the academy. His head was down and his hands were in his pockets. He thought about what was shown to him. Everything did finally make sense. The only two questions were will she believe him, and will they forgive him. For the rest of the day no one saw him or even cared what happened to him. After school was out Ino was making her way home. She just wanted to be left alone. Unfortunately, that didn't happen.

"Ino?"

"Naruto, right now I don't even want to talk to you."

"Fine then, don't talk. Just please listen."

"To what?! Are you going to tell me you're a heartless demon who doesn't care for anyone?! Because if you are, then I'll listen!"

"Ino I get that you hate me but-"

"Hate is too kind of a word. I despise you."

"I know but will you listen to these two things I have to say?"

"Just two things?"

"Just two."

"Fine I'll listen."

"Thank you Ino. What happened earlier today I didn't technically do it."

"What do you mean by technically?"

"I was, in a word, being controlled. The red chakra I'm sure all of you saw was another chakra that isn't mine. I have something in me."

"Like what?"

Naruto sensing the presence of other chakra networks whispered into her ear. "Let's go to my apartment. People are watching us."

She gave a light nod and they walked to his apartment. They continued their conversation in a closed off part of his room. In there, he told her everything from his first encounter with the Nine Tails to what happened in the Hokage's office. At first she thought he was making all the stuff up, but then she remembered how the villagers hate him and the fact that he did resemble the Fourth a lot. He was now about to tell her the reason behind him staring at her.

"And Ino the reason I stared at you was because something about our past came into mind."

"_Could what Sakura said be true?"_

"It was around the time we were four years old. I was in the park crying and you came to cheer me up. We played for hours and ever since then, until we had to go into the academy, we played together. The point what I'm trying to make is that day when paint got on you and me, it wasn't our first time meeting."

As he talked memories from that day crowded her mind. It all came back to her and she almost felt guilty for turning on Naruto.

"But wait, when you told the Hokage you wouldn't be surprised if Konoha fell by your hand, were you serious or that was just the rage talking?"

"Ino, I meant it. This village did nothing but hurt me, physically and mentally. The only thing stopping me from leaving is you."

"I'm stopping you?"

"Yes. You were my first real friend, rival, and, most of all, the person I care about the most."

Hearing that she blushed a bit. "So Naruto, are you saying you like me?"

"To an extent that I would give up my life to save you. Wait, when you said that did you mean if I love you?"

"Yes. Don't you love me? You said I'm the one you care about the most."

"Well I like you, but not in that way. At least not yet. With all this hatred in my life I need time to recover from it."

"Ok. Take your time. I'll wait for you."

"Thanks Ino."

She hugged him with a tear forming in her eyes. She could almost feel what Naruto went through. Since she now knew his true story she will make sure tomorrow she'll be with him no matter what people say. She will be by his side to encourage him and keep him calm. And she also knew she loved him with all her heart.


	5. Chapter 5: Hatred and Love

**Hey all! Here we are again for a next exciting chapter of The Demon Within. A lot is promised in this series. Thanks to Adharsh, En-sabbah-norr, and startailsbomber for following me. So let's go into the chapter.**

Ino was making her way to the academy excited for two reasons, today was the graduation exams and she got to be with Naruto once again. She hummed a tune as she continued her trek to the academy. Seeing the academy in close distance she ran to get there faster until she saw Naruto. He was alone under a tree sitting on a swing. His facial expression had sadness with a hint of anger in it. And who better to cheer him up than her?

"Hey Naruto, what's wrong?"

"Ino promise me something."

"What is it?"

"Promise me that you will never leave my side."

"I promise Naruto. Come on, class will soon start!"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him. The two ran into their classroom together holding hands. Deciding to ignore the glares everyone gave, Ino sat next to Naruto. Iruka appeared in the class and told them about the graduation exam. It was both easy, yet difficult. Iruka saw how much his class changed, physically and mentally. He knew, with no doubt in mind, they would pass. One by one each student went inside a room and came out either wearing or holding their headband.

It was Ino's turn and Naruto encouraged her. In the back of his head he knew the moment she left all the hatred will be on him. As she slid the door open he took a deep breath to get ready for what's coming at him. The moment she closed the door it most certainly began. Ino stood in front of the Hokage with two ANBU at each of his side. He nodded letting her know to start. She made the tiger hand sign and started building her chakra. Her chakra swirled around her violently lifting her long ponytail and bang up.

In a puff of smoke another perfect replica of her was standing next to her. The Hokage smiled with his head a little down. He called her to come closer and he gave her a headband. She walked out of the room rejoicing that she passed, but it didn't last long. She saw everyone yelling and screaming at Naruto calling him names. She notices Naruto's hands putting serious pressure on his ears. To the others it looked like he was trying to block out the sound, but Ino knew it was deeper.

She noticed him putting his hands down slowly and an evil smirk made its way to his face. It was now time to act or else someone was going to get hurt. Naruto opened his eyes to have the Nine Tails' eyes shown. He vanished and reappeared behind Sakura. He was about to deliver a hard blow to her head when Ino caught it. She could feel the amount of force and power behind it. Naruto growled and kicked her away. Ino was in mid-air when Naruto appeared above her and slashed her down.

Naruto landed on top of her with his fist centimetres away from her face. They all thought her eyes would be closed shut, but she stared calmly into Naruto's eyes. She touched his cheek with her hand and strokes it. She saw for the first time his eyes changing back to normal without Naruto closing his eye. He let out a sigh closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them he noticed the position him and Ino was in and quickly got off her and helped her up.

"Naruto are you alright?"

"I should be asking you that question."

"Don't worry. I'm not seriously injured."

"I'm sorry."

"For what? It wasn't you're fault and besides, the real Naruto wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Thanks Ino."

She pulls him into a hug. "No worries Naruto. I told you that I was going to be with you and that's a promise."

"_Interesting, she could calm him down enough to recall the demon's chakra. This will come in handy."_

A couple hours passed and Ino was trying to get the others to give Naruto one more chance or at least get to know him more. Some agreed, but didn't want to get to close. After some time passed they figured out that this version of Naruto was calmer and sweeter than the one they saw attack Ino. Both Naruto and Ino told them that this was the real him. They talked, but after a while they started to get bored. Iruka left the class since they went to take the exams and never came back.

"I'm bored," Naruto stated.

"You aren't the only one," Ino inserted.

"How about we play truth or dare?" suggested Sakura.

"I don't see why not," Hinata said.

"This is going to be fun. I'll go first. Shikamaru truth or dare?" Kiba announced.

"What a drag. Truth."

"Is it true that you are the laziest person the world?"

"Maybe. Sasuke truth or dare?"

"I'll pick truth."

"Is it true you're gay? From my sources I got a note saying you are."

"No I'm not! Sakura truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to hide sensei's most prized possession."

"Sure. Ino truth or dare."

"Dare! No one has time for truth."

"Ok, but don't say you walked right into this one. I dare you to..."

She whispers the rest into Ino's ear causing her to widen her eyes and blush a bit. Everyone wondered what Ino's dare was. What was it that caused her to act this way? They asked her and Sakura and after almost a minute passed Ino finally spoke.

"Sakura dared me to...kiss...N-Naruto."

They soon had the same expression as Ino. Naruto and everyone knew why she had a blush, but what was the reason behind it. Ino and Naruto agreed the faster they do it the quicker it will be over. They took a deep breath and moved their faces closer to each other's. Their eyes slowly closed but shot open feeling their lips making contact. It didn't last very long and their eyes closed once again and they deepened their kiss. Everyone watched as they kept on going as if they weren't looking.

They soon realized they were enjoying it a little too much and decided to get them out of their trance. They called out but it was ineffective as they were now wrapped in each other's arms and there was hardly any space between their bodies. They called a little louder, but it had the same result. Sakura yelled at them breaking their trance. They moved their heads as back as they could and stared at each other. They looked and noticed how they were and the awkward stares they gave them.

"Sorry about that Naruto."

"No, I'm sorry."

"I wouldn't be saying sorry if I was you two. By all the sounds you've been making, it sounded like you wanted to kiss each other. Maybe this even shows how deep your love is for each other." Sakura said.

All they could do was stare at each other and wondered whether what Sakura said was true. After school Ino sees Naruto walking with his hands in his pockets. She ran up to catch up to him. They talked and laughed about a lot of things. Little did both of them knew, they were both thinking about their kiss. Naruto stopped in front of his apartment and offered to take Ino home but she denied and wanted to talk to him inside.

He took her into his apartment and they sat together on the couch. They both knew it was going to be awkward with the two of them alone especially what happened earlier. Ino decided to break the silence and get straight to the point.

"Naruto, what do you think of me? Am I just a friend or something more?"

"Ino I do care for you, but I think it's deepened."

"So you're saying you like me?"

"No."

"What?!"

"You didn't let me finish. I said no because I don't like you, I love you Ino."

"Naruto-kun I feel the same exact way."

They kissed and the awkward feeling lifted off of them. Ino started putting pressure into the kiss tipping Naruto over. Naruto laid on the couch with Ino on top of him. They wrapped each other in their arms and broke the kiss. She rests her head on the side of Naruto's and closed her eyes taking in his embrace. Naruto couldn't believe how comfortable they were like that. For some reason it comforted them. Ino broke the silence with the one burning question on her mind.

"Naruto-kun, are you still going to take revenge on Konoha?"

"Yes I am Ino-chan. But when, I don't know."

"You didn't take the graduation exam, how come?"

"Ino-chan I know you're smarter than this. The Hokage, two ANBU, and me in one room equal disaster."

"Well I guess if you are going to take revenge, it doesn't make sense going through the trouble. At least you could have kept a low profile."

"True, but the time has done passed. Nothing I can do now."

Ino raised her head up so Naruto could see it. She held an almost emotionless face. Naruto could see that it was because of everything going on. He moved his hand to her head and moved it back to its previous spot. Ino knew her boyfriend is going through a mixture of feelings right now. He had rage, anger, love, and indecisiveness buzzing in his mind. She lightly kissed his neck giving a little lip bite. He smiled and moved his neck away from her a bit and returned it.

Feeling her calm down completely he called her name, but she didn't respond. He soon hears light breathing. It couldn't have been true. Ino was asleep? He didn't feel like bothering her and he liked the feeling of having her on him. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. The two blondes were asleep wrapped in each other's arms, and one on top of the next. It was a beautiful sight to see them sleeping soundly with each other.


	6. Chapter 6: First Day As Genin

**Hey guys. So about yesterday, homework proving to be a pain and exams are soon here. The only time I would be free is when we start our break. So wish me luck and let's get started with this chapter.**

Ino woke up and found herself laying on Naruto. She smiled and tried to get off him without waking him up. Once she was off him she looked out the window to see it was dark. She was shocked at this discovery but a next one came when she uncovered it was soon midnight. Her heart raced knowing what her dad would do if he found out she was in another person's house, especially if it's a male and they were alone. Deciding to take the lashing she searched for a phone and called home.

"Hello," Inoichi stated.

"H-Hey dad."

"Ino, where the hell are you?!"

"Don't worry, I'm safe."

"It's too late to say that. I've been wondering whether or not you were alright. Are you by a friend?"

"Yes."

"Is it a boy?"

"Well...yes."

"Please tell me you're not alone."

"What would you do if I say yes?"

"If he does anything to you I'll make him wish-"

"Relax dad. I'm with Naruto."

"Well why you did had me so worked up? You should have said that from the very beginning."

"You're not upset, angered, or infuriated?"

"Why would I be? You and Naruto were inseparable friends when you were young."

"Well if you truly feel that way then you should know that we are-"

"Dating? It was only a matter of time. You and Naruto be safe, ok?"

"Ok. Bye dad."

She hung up and felt two arms wrapping around her waist. She turned around to see Naruto there. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. They slowly moved into a kiss and Naruto led her to his bedroom where they slept, and only slept, for the rest of the night. Couple hours passed and Naruto woke up with delicious aromas filling his nose. He followed it and saw Ino preparing breakfast. He made himself noticed and they ate and headed to the academy.

At the academy everyone was seated waiting for their sensei to come. Just then Iruka appeared with papers in his hand. They all had an idea to what those papers were and the information they held. Iruka informed them about the team they had to be on and the purpose behind it. He looked at the paper and called off Team 7 which were Sasuke, Sakura, and, surprisingly, Naruto. He pointed out that he didn't take the graduation exam and wasn't a Genin. Iruka tossed a headband at him.

"Now you are."

"_What is going on?"_ Naruto thought.

Just then Hiruzen appeared in the midst of the class. He had some interesting news to tell. He informed that everyone that Ino will be taking Sakura's place. They all wondered why the change, except for Sakura that is. All she was thinking about was how she and Sasuke would be apart. Hiruzen clarified to why he decided to make the change.

"The reason as to why I did this is because Ino has a special key factor that it appears only she has."

"Lord Hokage, what do you mean?" Ino questioned.

"Only you have the power to calm Naruto down when his power reaches to that extent. I witnessed this yesterday."

_-Yesterday Hiruzen POV-_

_Hearing loud noises coming from the class he decided to silence them. When he got there Naruto and Ino were in mid-air and he watched as he slashed her down. He was about to stop him but saw how calmly Ino stared into his eyes as his fist was extremely close to her face. He grew widened eyes as she stroked Naruto's cheek and made him calm enough to change back to normal. He smiled inwardly knowing he found a way to keep the Nine Tails' chakra from taking control._

_-Yesterday Hiruzen POV-_

Hearing the reason why, Ino finally understood why she was so calm even when he was like that and how deep Naruto's love for her is. Iruka called off the rest of the teams and their new sensei came and took them. Only Team 7 was still in the class awaiting the arrival of their sensei. Every now and then Naruto and Sasuke would glare at each other and Ino would try to break the awkwardness. Soon the door slid open and one thing stood out, big grey hair. A head went into the classroom and the only thing visible was a right eye.

He instructed them to go to the roof and disappeared. They all looked at each other and left the room. On the roof they found out a little more about each other and their sensei Kakashi Hatake. He instructed them to not eat breakfast or else they'll puke. They all went to their homes to get ready for tomorrow. Naruto was wondering whether he should at least have dinner, but his hunger won. He went to sleep and had a very strange and ironic dream.

In the morning he was about to leave when a knock was heard on his door. He opened it and Ino stood there with couple sandwiches in a bag. Naruto reminded what their sensei said but Ino won saying if they puke, they puke together. He welcomed her inside and they ate and talked. They made it to the training grounds and waited almost two hours for their sensei. Just when they were about to give up he appeared.

"Sorry I'm late. A black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way."

"YEAH RIGHT!" the blondes shouted.

"Okay then. Today we're going to do an exercise. You have until sunset to get these bells from me. Alright, begin!"

He disappeared in a cloud of smoke. They all looked around to see if they could see him but it was useless. Naruto and Sasuke ran in the trees and split going in different directions. Ino went the other way to search. Leaping from tree to tree Naruto kept an eye out to spot Kakashi and listened for the bells. Hearing a bell, he headed in that direction. As he got closer a certain fox started talking.

"**Kit, what do you think you're doing?! You could have been out of this village!"**

"I could have, but not without Ino-chan."

"**Leave her! It'll just be the two of us."**

"I know the reason why you don't want her around. She is the only person who can take your chakra away from me."

"**That is correct that she could calm you down, but one question. Where is she now?"**

Naruto's eyes widened and he fell to the ground. A low devilish laugh was heard and Naruto's eyes slowly changed. His facial expression changed and so did his body. He let out a scream and the chakra slowly took over him. Ino stopped on a branch sensing an enormous yet familiar power. Her eyes widened and she rushed to get to where Naruto was. Naruto tried his best to keep the chakra away, but the more he resisted, the more chakra Nine Tails added. Soon the cloak formed as Naruto went on all fours with a chakra tail lashing around.

Naruto closed his eye tightly feeling it taking over and feeling his consciousness slip away. Soon another tail emerged and another. Naruto felt himself going unconscious when someone shouted his name. He looked and saw a figure running towards him. Kyuubi growled at hearing her voice and tried to get him to transform. The fourth tail emerged and Naruto's eyes turned completely red. Ino could see his skin being peeled off and hear his cries of pain. She ran and with all her might slapped him.

His transformation stopped and his eyes slowly turned back to normal and the cloak disappeared. He looked at her and saw she didn't want to or liked doing that. He gave a weak smile and touched her cheek. His hand feel lifelessly as he became unconscious. She caught him and laid his head on her lap. She stared down at him and stroked his cheek hoping he would soon come back.

Sasuke and Kakashi were battling for the bell's sake. Sasuke jumped above Kakashi and ran through very familiar hand signs and shot a fireball out of his mouth. Kakashi dodged it, but notices Sasuke holding something. He looked down and notice one of his bells are gone. He closed his eye and let out a sigh. He called a time out so they could get something to eat since he tricked them into not eating. He looked around for Naruto and Ino but they were nowhere to be found.

"Sasuke have you seen Naruto or Ino?"

"No."

Just then Kakashi feels a strong power grew lesser and lesser. Before it could completely diminish he took off in that direction. After running through the trees for a couple minutes he found Ino sitting on the ground. He made himself known startling Ino. As Kakashi grew closer he noticed that Naruto was unconscious and pieces of his skin were missing. He carried Naruto and led Ino back to the training ground area. When they were soon there Ino feels someone pull her ponytail.

She looked back but saw no one. It came again and looked at Naruto. One eye was open with a smile on his face. She smiled with a tear forming in her eye. When they reached the area Naruto climbed down off of Kakashi's back and faced Ino. Without warning she jumped at him and kissed him. She didn't care if others were watching; the only thing that mattered to her was that Naruto was going to be alright. When she broke the kiss she hugged him tightly as if she didn't want to let go.

All Naruto could do was smile. At least one good thing came out of living in this village. He got someone who truly cares about him. They notice that Kakashi only had one more bell left. Naruto told her to take it, but she whispered something in his ear and he agreed. When the lunch break was over Sasuke stayed in the main training area while Naruto and Ino teamed up to get the bell. Kakashi was left star struck when he punched Naruto away only to have him disperse.

Ino quickly grabbed the bell with Naruto kicking him away. When Kakashi looked up the blonde couple shared the bell. Behind his mask Kakashi smiled at the teamwork they showed. It looks like things would get interesting around here. Sasuke opened one eye to see the three come back. Kakashi passed all of them but warned Sasuke to learn how to work together besides working alone. They left the training grounds and went home.


	7. Chapter 7: The Beginning of the End?

**Hey guys. Hope you all are enjoying this series so far. This is proving to be a good series thanks to you. Thanks to Bellatrix morgenstern, WolfCoyote, and garza75 for following me. Thanks to Juventus713 for following me. So without any further ado, I bring to you chapter 7.**

Team 7 has been on many missions together and grew close. The only thing that didn't change was Naruto and Sasuke's rivalry. They learned how to fight together and back up those in their weaknesses. Kakashi watched as his Genin team grew physically and mentally. Deep down he was glad to be their sensei. Maybe because he felt like he was looking into the past when he saw them. Matter of fact, at one glance at the team Kakashi saw his younger self, Obito, and Rin.

They were heading back home from their most recent mission to find out that the Chuunin Exams were about to be held. Kakashi vanished to report in their mission leaving his team there. They headed in different directions and before they were far apart a voice was heard calling Ino's name. She turned around and Sakura was running at her at full speed with her fist clenched tight. Catching to what might happen Naruto pushed her out of the way but also putting him in her place.

With all her might Sakura delivered a jaw breaking punch to Naruto. Ino stood there staring at Sakura and Naruto. Soon his hand moved and pulled her hand away. He looked at her and Kyuubi's red eyes glared at her making her weak. Ino's eyes widened feeling Naruto's power rising like it had no limits. He placed his hand on her stomach and red chakra could be seen coming out of his hand. She was soon blasted away with pure chakra. Ino was about to calm him when he reverted back himself.

"Let's go Ino."

Ino saw his big, bright smile as if what just happened never happened. She smiled slightly and grabbed his hand. Without warning she ran off with Naruto. Sasuke stood there with his anger building. He wondered just how strong Naruto was now. He disappeared leaving that part of the street vacant. Naruto and Ino were walking hand in hand down the streets. People stared at them awkwardly, but they didn't notice. To them, it was only them in the world.

"Naruto, that'll never happen!"

"What do you mean?! One day it will."

"I know they say that if you eat something too much, it'll eat you, but ramen can't eat you."

"You don't know that. I just have a weird feeling."

"I don't know what I would do with you, you know."

"I don't know what I would do with myself either."

They laughed and Naruto wanted to show Ino something special. They walked up to the Hokage Monument and by the time they reached there the sun was close to setting. They sat down and overlooked the village. Time passed and it wasn't long before night fell and the stars came out. Ino wondered what would be so special. Just then the moon came out and glowed brighter than ever. Naruto glanced at Ino but it later turned into a stare. He couldn't believe how well the moonlight complimented Ino.

She looked at Naruto and saw him staring. She wondered why he was staring but it didn't matter since she saw how the moonlight gave Naruto's eyes a bit of a glow. Their faces grew closer until their lips touched. It was the most intense one yet. They broke the kiss gasping for air. Their foreheads touched as they smiled at each other. They got up and head back down into the village. Naruto dropped Ino home and headed to his own. He wondered what tomorrow had in store for him.

"**Kit I feel the presence of another Tailed Beast coming closer."**

"Stop making believe that another Tailed Beast is coming here."

"**Let me rephrase it. Another jinchuuriki is coming closer."**

"I told you to stop making me believe that- wait I feel it. It is another one." Naruto's thoughts went back to his dream. _"Just like in my dream. Well better start."_

"**What are you thinking Kit?"**

"Since we share one common thing we hate and want to get revenge I'm going to need to fuse our chakra."

"**So you're finally going to ditch this place?"**

"Yes. We need to start now."

Naruto undid the seal and the cage swung open. Kyuubi's eyes were closed while outside Naruto was in a meditating position. Red chakra leaked out of Naruto until it covered his whole body. It formed the cloak and nine tails. Soon blue chakra flared around him and enclosed him in a black sphere. Inside the sphere he opened his eyes and the Kyuubi's eyes glowed. Naruto started his transformation. The rest of the night they fused their chakra and soon they became one.

The next day Naruto was walking in the streets going to a specific spot. He entered the training grounds and went into the trees. He leapt from tree to tree in search. He looked down to see a boy about his age with red hair and a guard by his side. The boy looked up at Naruto and stared into his red eyes with silted pupils. Kyuubi informed him that he was the One Tail jinchuuriki, Gaara of the Sand.

"You're a jinchuuriki," Gaara stated in an emotionless and monotone voice.

"So are you."

"What do you want with me?"

"Nothing much. I just want to make a proposal." Naruto jumped down in front of him. "I can see you hate your village."

"I do. What's it to you?"

"You see, me and you are very much alike; villagers hating us for reasons we didn't know, having to deal with this burden of being a jinchuuriki, and we want revenge on that same village. Basically what I'm saying is if you agree to help me get revenge on my village I'll help you to get revenge on yours. Will you help me, brother?"

"You have a deal, but what about my brother and sister? They're here also."

"Well I have to ask them too. The name's Naruto by the way."

"Gaara."

"Besides, I also have someone who wants to join. I'll get her and bring her back here."

"My siblings should be here by then. I'll tell them what you said if you aren't back in time."

Naruto nodded and disappeared. He was jumping from building to building in search of Ino. He checked her house, flower shop, even the Hokage Mansion. He was walking down the street when she appeared on his back scaring him. His hand automatically went to his chest checking to make sure his heart didn't stop. Recovering from the shock he told Ino it was time for them to leave the village. She nodded and disappears with Naruto.

Gaara and his siblings stood waiting on Naruto with his guest. When he did Naruto introduced himself and so did Ino. Gaara's siblings introduced themselves as Temari and Kankuro. Naruto was amazed that they all had a very special and unique technique. Gaara had the power to manipulate sand, Temari could use her fan for both defence and offence, and Kankuro could control puppets using his chakra. The siblings were dumbfounded when they knew Ino could calm Naruto even if he is almost lost in Kyuubi's chakra.

After they got to know each other better they soon decided to make preparations to leave. Naruto and Ino went home to pack their things and left. They all met close to the gate and wondered how they would get out. Sand came out of Gaara's guard and travelled at fast speeds trapping the ninja at the gates covering their whole body with sand. The sand released them and they fell unconscious. They all leapt over the gate and escaped into the forest. What will happen now that they are out?


	8. Chapter 8: A Father And Daughter

**Hey all! What's happening? Chapter 8 is ready to go, but before that I have some shout outs. Thanks to Hoytti, NinjaFadoodle, Ryujin Kami, and drete for following me. Thanks to Pokémon Ranger Nyla who favoured me. With that out of the way, let's go into the story.**

Naruto and the others were going through the trees having absolutely no idea where they were going or what they were going to do. Naruto kept his head up and his eyes on alert. It was almost like something was directing him to where they were going. For a moment he stopped at looked back. This made everyone go on alert thinking this was Naruto's way of saying someone's following them. He dropped down into a clearing and they followed. He then told them his dream that has been haunting him.

"Since we all are going to be working together I might as well tell you the dream I had long ago. I dreamt about this day. I dreamt that one day my team was coming back when the Chuunin Exams were going to be held and during that time my demon and I joined and I met you, Gaara. And when we left the village four people were pursuing us, which explains why I looked back. Along the way we trained and we will face a powerful duo. Once mist is around, they're there. But in the end after destroying Suna and Konoha we started our own village, a place where those who are labelled could be free. And speaking of the people who are pursuing us are Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and, sadly, your father Ino."

"What? My dad's pursuing us?"

"Not anymore because they're here."

Just then they all appeared in the clearing. Ino only focused on her dad who stared at her. She could see he didn't approve of her choice, but yet she stood with Naruto. They all wondered why Naruto left but more importantly who was he with. Kakashi tried to convince them to come back, but Naruto and the others had other plans. Kankuro unwrapped his puppet, Temari readied her fan, Gaara had sand spinning around him, Ino got into her fighting stance and Naruto brought his right leg to the back and they all got ready to charge.

Before they could charge, the opposing team did. Sasuke went after Naruto and Gaara, Sakura went against Temari, Kakashi fought Kankuro, and ultimately Ino ended up with her father. Sasuke's Sharingan came to life as he fought the two jinchuuriki. Naruto and Gaara both had lifeless eyes glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke ran through hand signs and a fireball escaped his mouth and shot after them. It exploded and when the smoke cleared a sand wall was seen.

It returned to Gaara while Naruto earned something from Kyuubi. Naruto smirked as he created a perfect shadow clone and together they began forming something in Naruto's hand. Wind could be seen being compressed and mixed with chakra. After it created the perfect sphere he ran at Sasuke. He saw Naruto's jutsu and did everything to stop him from using it. Gaara protected Naruto as he got closer. Sasuke went to jump but found he couldn't.

Gaara was behind him with his two hands on his back. A great force of sand crashed onto Sasuke's back sending him towards Naruto. He held his right palm backwards with the jutsu in hand. Just before making contact with Sasuke's stomach, Naruto screamed out its name, "Rasengan!" Sasuke could feel it digging and turning his skin. It blasted him back and he tried to stand. Naruto and Gaara stood and overlooked Sasuke. They delivered one power packed punch to Sasuke, knocking him out.

Sakura ran at Temari with clenched fists. Temari just stood there and deflected her punch easily with a smile on her face. As much as Sakura tried, she couldn't get through. Trying one last time she found out she hit Temari's fan. She noticed her fan was in the ground with Temari sitting on top of it. She let out a yawn of pure boredom and jumped off. She took her fan, opened it, and swung releasing an air shockwave sending Sakura into the air. Temari took out a couple kunai and threw them into the air.

She swung her fan once more sending the kunai at a faster pace. Sakura fell down to the earth with only the tail part of the kunai sticking out. Blood came out and stained her clothes. Temari closed her eyes and shook her head knowing she must be the most useless person in the world. Her fight was over quicker than it started. This made her feel like either she doesn't know how strong she really is or a bully.

Kakashi charged at Kankuro and his puppet, Crow. Kakashi kicked the puppet away and focused on getting his opponent. Kankuro smirked as Crow rained kunai on Kakashi from above. Hearing the approaching kunai, he dodged them and continued to his opponent. Kankuro moved his hands and arms bringing Crow back down latching onto Kakashi. Kankuro used Crow to put the hold on him tighter as if he wanted to break his bones. With one pull of his chakra strings Crow snapped on Kakashi.

Amazingly he got up and held his hand down. Lightning coursed through his hand and he ran at him with full speed. He brought the attack back and stabbed Kankuro with it. It wasn't long before Kakashi realizes it was the puppet instead of Kankuro. Kunai came out of Crow's body and shot at Kakashi. He didn't have time to react and got impaled with the kunai. Kankuro blasted Kakashi to the other side with a smoke bomb.

Inoichi stared down his daughter who hung her head. He took notice that Naruto, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro won their battles rather easily. It showed the potential they had at becoming strong. He also knew if he didn't do something fast they were soon going to come after him. Although he didn't want Ino to go down this path he had to let her go. He knew that Naruto was planning something, but at least he knew she would be safe and get stronger.

"Ino?" he asked.

"Y-Y-Yes?"

"Are you happy with Naruto even when he's like this?"

"I am. No matter what form he takes, deep down he'll always be the Naruto I love."

"That's good to know. Make sure keep his demon's chakra away."

"Wait, did the Hokage tell you?"

"Yes, everything."

"And dad? Make sure you get out of Konoha any chance you get when Naruto returns."

"Why is that?"

"Come on dad. You know how Naruto was treated and sometimes still. Since he and Kyuubi fused chakras and became one they are going to destroy Konoha, but at least Naruto would be starting a new village and you could come."

"Maybe I will. And trust me I won't say anything about this. To be honest, if I was in Naruto's shoes I would have done the same thing."

Inoichi got the unconscious Sasuke and Sakura and assisted Kakashi to his feet. With one last look he, along with the others, vanished and left them. Ino turned to the group and Naruto walked towards her and whispered something in her ear. She nodded in response and they continued they're trek to who-knows-where. Everyone would periodically look at Ino wondering what Naruto told Ino. Whatever it was it surely made her nervous.


	9. Chapter 9: New Comer, Sister?

**Hey, the people of Fanfiction. I'm back with a new chapter and trust me this will be awesome. Thanks to Black Shades of Red, NaggotFigger, Okea, and jhawk046 for following me and nico2883 and Black Shades of Red who favoured me. With that out of the way, let's go into the chapter.**

Inoichi with Sasuke on his back and Kakashi with Sakura on his back walked into the gates. Kakashi took Sasuke as Inoichi went to report their attempt to bring them back. Just when Kakashi turned to walk he hears a voice. It was sweet and calm, but also familiar somehow. He turned around and his visible eye widened. There stood a girl with a backpack, long blonde hair tied into ponytails, oceanic blue eyes, and very distinct whisker marks.

"I don't mean to bother you, but is this where the Chuunin Exams are being held?" the girl asked.

"Y-Yes."

"If it isn't too much trouble, since you have those two, could you show me where the Hokage Mansion is?"

"Sure, follow me."

As Kakashi led this young girl he couldn't help but feel like her presence reminded her of someone he knew. After staring at her for a couple of seconds an image replaced the girl and returned to the female before him. He then realizes who she looked like but was afraid to ask. They reached the mansion and he led her to the Hokage's office. At first, Hiruzen got on the offensive but calmed down. He later finds out that the girl wants to join Konoha.

"So, what is your name?" Hiruzen asked.

"I'm Naruko Uzumaki."

-Naruto & co.-

They were resting a bit before continuing. They were soon at the Leaf's border and once they pass that they were free. Naruto stood on top of a tree with Ino by his side. She was still shaken from what Naruto told her, but it wasn't noticeable. They overlooked the horizon and tried to see how far they needed to go. It was going to be a long run to get wherever they were going. Naruto then breaks the silence between them catching Ino by surprise.

"Ino I know you may not want to do it, but it has to be done."

"Do you think I can actually handle it?"

"I know you could. You did it once and you could do it again."

"Naruto don't you think it's asking a little too much?"

"Trust me Ino; if anyone can do it, it's you."

"Naruto are we going now or what?!" Gaara called.

"Yeah we are!"

They jumped down and joined the sand siblings. They continued their trek in the name of getting powerful. They have been walking for hours and they soon were out of the Leaf. Night then fell so they set up camp. Temari and Kankuro were asleep leaving Gaara, Naruto, and Ino awake. Naruto looked at Ino and read her body language. She sat hugging her legs with her face acting as if it wanted to be buried in it. He could see she was frightened and he wasn't helping.

He decides to relieve her of the burden he put on her. Besides, he was preparing for this all day. He told Gaara that he and Ino had some business to do. Hearing this Ino's eyes widened, sweat dropped, and she started shaking. Naruto felt sorry for putting her through it but it must be done. He helped her up and felt her shaking like crazy. She was shaking so much; to her it felt like she couldn't walk. Away from the rest Naruto had his arm around Ino's waist staring at her.

"Ino you know that whatever I do and it deals with you, I do it out of love, right?"

"I-I know N-Naru-to."

"Before I start I want you to know something. I will always love you Ino."

He pulled her into a kiss and she instantly stopped shaking. She was more relaxed and she moved her arms to wrap around Naruto's neck. Their bodies touched while their lips meshed perfectly together. Ino feels something slid into her mouth and soon realizes Naruto was using his tongue and she wasn't about to be outdone by him. She pushed her tongue into Naruto's mouth while Naruto fought back. Chuckles were heard coming from them as they tongue wrestled each other.

They broke they kiss feeling as if that rekindled their love for each other. As much as Naruto didn't want to move away from her, he had to. She wondered why he moved away but she knew he was going to start. Just then she fell to the ground on her knees holding her head tightly. She wondered what was happening. She feels her body startling to go through a change. Her nails grew long and sharp, her hair flared out burning the ribbon holding her ponytail in place, and she closed her eyes shaking her head.

Her eyes shot open to reveal it being red with silted pupils. With a mighty shout flared out whisker marks appeared on her cheeks and her teeth grew sharp. Red chakra started covering her body and she went on all fours glaring at Naruto. He just needed to do one more thing and sadly it was the hardest. He charged with his eyes changing to resemble Ino's. Ino dashed at him vanishing as she did. He stopped and jumped into the air. Ino appeared above him and slashed him down.

Naruto crashed into the earth but got up rather quickly. Ino landed in front of him with a cloak and one chakra tail. Naruto knew time was against him so he created multiple shadow clones and had all them go at her at once. They all covered her, but got dispersed when she screamed letting out power. She was on her legs with her hands to her sides and arms tensed. Naruto dashed at her and had his chakra flaring around his left hand. He appeared in front of her catching her by surprise.

He brought his hand forward and pressed his hand on her stomach. Ino was still trying to recover from her last outburst that left her wide open. A chakra hand came from Ino's back but stopped just when it reached Naruto. With the insurance that it was working he did the last thing that needed to be done.

"Seal!" he shouted.

He could hear Ino's cry of pain as the chakra went back into her. It swirled around her violently and disappeared into her stomach. She fell unconscious and Naruto caught her. He notices the seal now visible on her stomach. He sighed being glad it was over. He looked down at her and smiled. Some new things were found out about Ino and the most obvious was that she looked even more beautiful with her hair out. He picked her up and carried her back to the campsite. Along the way, Ino partially came back.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah Ino."

"I'm so going to kill you."

"I know, I know."

When they were at their campsite they found out everyone was awake. They complained about hearing screaming that woke them up and prevented them from going back to sleep. Naruto and Ino apologized but now their attention was on the mark that magically appeared on Ino's stomach. Naruto explained what happened and they understood and were amazed. The rest of the night they rested for tomorrow and they knew it would be hectic.

-The next day in Konoha-

A young and bright girl skipped through the streets with her headband on. She didn't know where she was going, but wherever it was she hoped she would like it. She then notices a girl running towards her but didn't pay it too much mind. After all she didn't know anyone here. The girl running clenched her fist and threw a punch and her. She flew a few feet before skidding on the ground. She lay on the floor aching in pain.

"That was payback from yesterday, you bastard!"

"W-Wh-What d-did I d-do?"

"Stop playing stupid Naruto! I know it's you!"

"Y-You have m-me confused w-with s-someone else."

"No I don't! Naruto change back before I pound some sense into you!"

"I told you I'm this Naruto. The name sounds too much like mines though. I'm Naruko."

"Naru-ko?"

"Yes, a k and o at the end."

"I'm sorry for punching and yelling at you. I'm Sakura."

"Well I hope you find the person you're looking for. I could help you, but I don't know how he looks."

"Now that you mention it, you and him look very similar. Is your last name Uzumaki?"

"Yes?"

"Ok hold on. You look like him, have the same last name, and you act and dress just like him. Other than being from the same clan, are you two related?"

"If we were I would know who you are talking about."

"Well thanks and sorry again."

With that she ran off, but left Naruko wondering who this Naruto was. She headed to the Hokage Mansion for answers. Hiruzen tried to convince her to let it go, but just like Naruto she didn't back down. The least he could do was give her a picture of Naruto. It was until then she truly saw how much they looked alike. She stared at it for what seemed like forever. She finally put it back down and handed it back to Hiruzen.

"Do you know where he is?"

"No I don't. He's maybe outside the border by now."

"Is he on a mission?"

"No, he, along with four others, is marked down as rouge ninja. He found out about something the worst way possible."

"Oh ok."

"Naruko, before you go I have a question."

"Go on and ask Hokage-sama."

"Do you know who your parents are by any chance?"

"Yes I do. I noticed you have my dad's stone face since he is the Fourth Hokage and my mom was the previous Kyuubi jinchuuriki and I'm the present Kyuubi jinchuuriki."

"_It's exactly what I thought. She and Naruto are siblings, identical twins to be specific."_

"Bye Hokage-sama."

"Bye Naruko."

-Naruto & co.-

For a brief moment Naruto stopped and looked back. Everyone noticed a tear forming in his eye, but took it off by shaking his head and closing his eyes. Ino asked if everything was alright. Naruto sighed and opened his eyes. He told the others he had to do something that only involves him and it's in Konoha. They whined about travelling all the way back there, but Naruto had a technique to get himself there fast. He assured them he'll be back. With that he vanished in a yellow flash.

-Konoha-

Naruko was sitting in her bed thinking over what she just found out. She then feels a chill run down her back and the atmosphere became cold. She looked up and sees a boy standing on her roof staring at her. The picture of him came into her mind. She then realizes it was this Naruto they all spoke about. Naruto was dumbfounded as to who this girl was. She looked like him so much. He falls and lands on the floor. He was now directly in front of her. She stood up meeting him eye to eye, literally.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"No one special. I'm just the daughter of two great ninja and the Kyuubi's host," Naruko replied.

"I could believe the first part, but the second is a lie."

"Really? How so?"

"Because I am." Naruto's eyes automatically changed into the Kyuubi's.

"Really that's the best you can do?" She did the same thing and the same end result came out.

Kyuubi tells Naruto something that he would not believe. A smile made its way to Naruto's face confusing Naruko. Their eyes changed back to normal and Naruto finally spoke what was on his mind.

"Well at long last we finally meet. After twelve years I've finally met you, sister."


	10. Chapter 10: Long Lost Sister

**What's up guys! I'm back once again with a new chapter. I will be continuing from last time. The acknowledgements will be made in the next chapter. So let's go into this one. **

Naruko stood there wide eyed as she thought about what she just heard. How can he call her sister if she knew she had no siblings? Yet another thing plagued her mind. She knew that she was the Kyuubi's host, but now here stands another one? Could he be some type of experiment with her DNA? A male version of herself? It can't be true and she concluded saying it was a dream. Soon she would wake up and this will be over. Things would be back like how it should.

"I know you don't believe me," Naruto concluded.

"Oh, I didn't notice I made it so noticeable," she said sarcastically.

"What must I do so my own sister will believe me?"

"That's totally up to you."

An idea came into his head. "Give me your hand." She did so, but cautiously. Naruto took it and intertwined their fingers together. She looked shocked and a blush formed on her face. "What more proof do I need seeing how our hands are perfectly locked? We're family because we are identical twins after all."

"N-Naruto."

"Yes?"

"Could you give me a second? I need to process this."

"Sure."

She took a couple steps away from Naruto and closed her eyes. In the midst of thinking a certain someone called her. She was very annoyed by the sudden call. She opened her eyes to see a gigantic cage with a fox in it. Its fur was a little darker than the other, but all features stayed the same. She looked at the fox with a tired, yet annoyed face. She already had to deal with figuring out if what Naruto said was true and now she had to deal with this.

"What do you want?"

"**Don't get an attitude with me. I am the great and powerful Nine Tails!"**

"Yeah, yeah I know. I am your jinchuuriki."

"**That boy, he has me in him."**

"Like what?"

"Yo, evil glare as usual. I guess some things never change."

Naruko looked around quickly hearing the voice. She was shocked to see Naruto walking to her side. Why was he here? Never mind that, how did he get here? Naruko's Kyuubi growled at the sight of Naruto. He just gave a smirk in response.

"**You're him. The holder of the other half of me."**

"Indeed I am," Naruto answered.

"Hold on, you mean to tell me I only have half of you," Naruko interjected.

"Afraid so."

"But how is it even possible?"

"**Because you two are siblings. When you two were born your father sealed half of me in each of you. I tried to stop them, but it was too late."**

"So you're saying, you killed our parents," the blondes said a little saddened.

"**Yes."**

In the real world Naruto had a tear forming in his eye while a small stream ran down Naruko's cheeks. Before Naruto could move towards her, she was already inside her brother's arms. Just then Naruto's memories flowed into her thanks to the two Kyuubi. It all went from early childhood to the present. She felt sorry that she wasn't a part of his life to raise half the burden off him. She knew what was done was done.

"Nii-san I want to join you."

"I had a feeling you was going to say that."

"Well, can I?"

"Of course. It'll give us some time to catch up."

"And that red haired boy, Gaara, is-"

"Hold up sis. He has a long way to go before he knows what love is. At least you can teach him."

"Ok then."

"Pack your things, we're leaving."

She ran off to pack her things. Minutes later she came back with her bag packed and ready to go. She grabs his hand and tightened the grip. He knew she wanted the same thing he did. Without wasting another moment, he vanished with her.

-The group awaiting Naruto arrival-

They all sat on the ground talking about when Naruto should return. They got bored waiting for him and thought he got caught or something. Ino got up and decided they should go and get him. They all agreed and started walking back to Konoha. Just then Naruto appeared behind them catching their attention. They saw a female mirror image of him standing next to him holding his hand. Ino was about to question Naruto when he clarified himself.

"Relax Ino. I want you all to meet my sister Naruko."

"Hello. It's nice to meet you all."

They all were shocked at the discovery of this, but they later found out a little more about the siblings. She noticed the way Gaara looked at her and blushed a bit. They all began their trek again. The blonde siblings were glad to be back in each other's lives again.

_I know it's short, but tomorrow will be longer. Plus it will be special because tomorrow (November 18) is my birthday. I'm going to be celebrating my Sweet 16! Forgive me if there are errors. Well good bye for now._


	11. Chapter 11: New Village New Enemy

**Well another day, another story. I'm back with aching arms from being punched. Birthday hits are the most idiotic thing. Anyways, thanks to speedslasher for following me and Habu2010 who favoured me. Let's get into the story.**

_As promised a Sweet 16 Birthday Edition of "The Demon Within."_

Naruto and the other grew warm to Naruko. Having her to deal with was both an advantage and disadvantage, as much as Naruto isn't concerned. The advantages she carried were she was as powerful as Naruto, she balanced the number of genders, and she was really a great person. The one and only disadvantage was they had to deal with two loud Uzumaki. They set up camp and stayed there for the time being. Only the twins were up saying that they were not tired.

"Nii-san we should be close to a village."

"Yeah, I feel other people nearby."

"We should probably go there to get some things."

"I agree."

"**Kits I'm sensing two very high chakra levels. They may pose a problem to us."**

"I know who you mean," Naruto said.

"Who are they nii-san?"

"You'll find out. Just keep an eye out for mist."

"Mist?"

"Yes. That's how you know where they are."

The sun was rising and everyone was getting up. They all packed their things and headed towards the village. The track road took them to an ocean. After waiting a couple of minutes a man rode in on a boat. He offered to take them into the village. He was about to charge them, but got a second thought hearing Naruto and Naruko saying they were wonderers and wanted to live here. With Naruto's smile and Naruko's bright face with a slight blush he dropped the fee and let them go.

Inside the village it looked pretty run down. Everyone looked as if they didn't know where they were going to get there next meal. The stores didn't have much food. Matter of fact, they had little to no food supplies. They all wondered how this village was actually making it. In the far distance they noticed something being built. After walking towards it they realized it was a bridge. They were about to go further when one of the workers stopped them.

"Hey you kids! Get out of here!" exclaimed Tazuna, a bridge builder.

"Are you always this loud?" Naruto asked.

"Were you always this short?"

Naruto growled deeply. "Why I ought to-"

"Sorry for my nii-san's behaviour. We were just looking around. I'm Naruko and this is Naruto. We were just passing through and saw that your village looks as if it could fall at any moment. Wouldn't it be better to invest in the town rather than a bridge?"

"In a way we are investing in the town. This bridge will allow all food supplies to reach our village, but Gato and his goons keep trying to stop us."

"And who is this Gato?"

"He is the worst of the worst. He basically rules over us. Whenever someone comes to bring good he sends his minions to do his dirty work. We all know that he's just a coward, but what happened changed our courage."

"What did happen? If you don't mind me asking."

"A hero came. He was like a father to my grandson Inari. He became part of our family until one day it changed. We all witness him being killed after trying to stop Gato. He said if anyone of us tries to stop him they'll do the same."

"What if I make a deal with you? If we can stay with you for the time being we'll deal with Gato."

"Not to offend you, but you are all kids."

"Correct you are, but these young bodies wield huge powers. So, do we have a deal?"

"Yes you do."

"_Wow she's a smooth talker," _everyone thought.

"Looks like these brats are trying to stop Gato. Let's see who kills him first."

-In Tazuna's house-

They all walk in catching Tazuna's daughter and grandson by surprise. He explained the deal he made with them and his daughter accepted it, but not his grandson. Inari called it useless and it wasn't even worth trying. He ran out almost sounding like he was crying. They wondered what just happened and they remembered what Tazuna said. Night fell and Naruto and Ino sat on the roof looking at the moon. It remained quiet for a little while before Naruto sighed.

"Ok Naruto. Something is bothering you. What is it?"

"It's just that Inari kid."

"What about him?"

"He thinks all hope is lost and we're right here."

"Just give him time." Ino placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'm going in, are you coming?"

"No, I'll stay up a little longer."

Ino nodded and left. Naruto thought to himself on how they would achieve their promise. After thinking for almost two hours he went to bed. In the morning, specifically noon day, Naruto, Ino, and Naruko were helping Ino control the chakra given to her, while Naruto appointed Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro to protect Tazuna in case Gato shows up. He made in clear that with each day that goes by they'll switch.

-N&I&N-

Naruto and Naruko were already transformed in their Nine Tail state and they prepared for Ino to transform. Ino's eyes were closed and the signs of her transforming started to show. Her hair flared out, whisker marks appeared on her face that flared out, her hands changed and her nails grew. Her eyes shot open to reveal the Kyuubi's. She screamed and the twins dashed at her.

-G&T&K-

They sat on the railing watching the workers build. To be honest, it was rather boring. Yawns escaped Temari and Kankuro's lips every now and then. Tazuna took notice of this, but didn't bring it up. Several moments later Temari and Kankuro found themselves being awakened by Gaara every once in a while. They couldn't believe how their brother could stay awake like that through any and everything. All they wanted was some excitement, and their wish was about to come true.

A voice the bridge builders knew so well called. They all turned around in fright. There stood Gato with an army of men with blades in hand. He wore a suit and was shorter than anticipated. How could he be in control of all these men?

"Tazuna I told you and all these workers to stop with this bridge."

"If this bridge doesn't get built then more people will die."

"Do I need to remind you what will happen if you disobey my orders?"

He sent some men to charge at him. Sand crashed down in front of the men stopping them in their tracks. Soon a powerful gust of wind blew them in the air. When they were in the air Crow came and broke each of their necks killing them. When the dead bodies fell to the earth the siblings made themselves known. Gato grew irate at the sight of them and sent his most powerful ninja to deal away with them. Mist covered the area and they remembered what Naruto told them. A figure could be seen walking towards them.

"At least I meet my prey. I'm Zabuza and you will fall by my hand."

_Well that's it and before you go I have a birthday wish. I wish that you will enjoy the rest of the series and I wish I can communicate with some of you. So the 16 year old MasterNaru is out!_


	12. Chapter 12: Battle On the Bridge

**Well I'm back. After three days of nonstop school work. So just to let you know exams will soon start, roughly two weeks. I'll take a break from writing to prepare myself, but if there is a little time then I'll work on it for that time. If I finish a chapter I'll post it. Thanks for your support and enjoy chapter 12.**

The sand siblings stared down their opponent, well the figure of him. The mist grew so thick that the sun was completely shut out. Seeing his figure disappear, they stood back to back. They formed a circle at all angles if he was to attack. A large blade swung towards Gaara at a quick pace. Gaara put up a sand shield just in time. The blade nearly cut through it halfway. Temari swung her fan in Gaara's direction. They waited in silence to see if anything changed.

"You're going to have to do better than that," Zabuza stated.

-N&I&N-

The Uzumaki siblings charged at Ino. Ino opened her mouth and a wind shockwave came out. Naruko jumped into the air while Naruto sidestepped. He held his right palm down and a spiralling ball formed in his hand. He thrust his arm forward to attack, but Ino stepped to the side, grabbed his arm, and kicked him away. Her eyes widened to see him dispel in a cloud of smoke. Naruko appeared out of the cloud with a Rasengan in hand. Ino jumped into the air dodging the attack.

She looked up to see Naruto coming down with a leg up. She put her arms over her head and took the impact. Naruto kicked her down and Naruko assisted by holding her in place while spinning. Red chakra surrounded the two females until it looked as if they were a comet. At the last second Naruko vanished, leaving Ino plummeting towards the earth. When she hit the earth a great explosion took place. The twins stood in front of the cloud staring into it.

Naruko had her arm on her brother's shoulder while Naruto had his hands on his sides. It was quiet for a couple seconds then Ino appeared right below them. To Ino everything moved in slow motion. Red spiralling balls formed in each of her hands. She looked at the twins trying to escape or dodge, at the least. She smiled and brought the attack towards them. It was a direct hit to their stomachs. It shot them away and it exploded. When the smoke cleared, it showedthem breathing hard using each other for support.

"Check and mate," Ino snickered.

"You're getting better," Naruto commended.

"I agree. You're almost at perfectly controlling it like nii-san and I," Naruko added.

"Thanks you guys."

"I just have one question. You formed the Rasengan, yet it was red. What did you do?" asked Naruko.

"To be honest, it happened on its own. I did nothing."

"Whatever happened, it sure did pack a serious punch," Naruto acknowledged.

"It sure did," Naruko agreed.

They all laughed, but just then the twins looked in the back of them the same time. Their faces showed concern and worry. Ino questioned their sudden shift and they told her of the battle going on with Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. They all nodded and headed towards the bridge to help. They dashed through the streets and rooftops to get there at a quicker pace. They just hoped they reached in time to help.

-At the bridge-

Temari and Kankuro stood there with a few cuts here and there. Gaara tried his best to spot the ninja hiding with in the mist. He feels a cold presence behind him and when he turned around the ninja was in complete view. He had bandages covering his nose and mouth, grey skin, short spiky black hair, and was very tall in Gaara's view. The one thing that stood out was the large sword on his back. He stared down Gaara and brought his sword to meet him.

He soon finds out he couldn't. He looked back to see sand holding his sword and soon it began to climb onto his legs. He looked at Gaara and saw his palm facing him upside down. The sand then covered his whole body except for his head in a cocoon shape. It began raising Zabuza up and as it rise Gaara would moved his hand right side up. Once his hand was in its normal position he closed his hand tightly. The sand came together crushing him.

Zabuza and the sand fell to the ground. The sand returned to Gaara and a few kunai went pass him. He opened his eyes in shock and looked to see Temari with her fan back and Kankuro with Crow in front of him. He looked back to see Zabuza there with his sword close to Gaara's neck. Gaara looked at the Zabuza on the floor which dispersed with water and surprisingly the one behind him also. They looked around for him, but in was no use because of the thick mist.

The sound of air moving caught their attention and saw three Zabuzas attacking them. Just then something crashed in front of them cancelling them. When the smoke cleared Temari saw the back of Naruko, Kankuro saw Ino, and Gaara saw Naruto. They all had their Kyuubi eyes glowing in the mist. They dashed off in different directions and vanished within the mist. The sand siblings were left star struck as they heard grunts within the mist.

Then right before their eyes, in a loud thud, landed Zabuza. His eyes were with fright as he tried to crawl away. Naruko and Ino landed on each side of him while Naruto landed in the back. They all walked towards him menacingly. The sand siblings felt the fear, terror, and pure power of everything going on. Their hands were on Zabuza when three ice needles went into each of their arms, back, and legs. They looked and saw a boy with an ANBU mask.

"It's about time you got here Haku," Zabuza hissed.

"Sorry, but I was waiting for the right time," Haku stated calmly.


	13. Chapter 13: Battle On the Bridge Part 2

**What's up everyone! I'm back once again a chapter. Thanks to all my followers and favourites, and even those who are not acknowledged. Don't have much to say so let's go into the story.**

_RECAP_

_Naruko and Ino landed on each side of him while Naruto landed in the back. They all walked towards him menacingly. The sand siblings felt the fear, terror, and pure power of everything going on. Their hands were on Zabuza when three ice needles went into each of their arms, back, and legs. They looked and saw a boy with an ANBU mask._

_"It's about time you got here Haku," Zabuza hissed._

_"Sorry, but I was waiting for the right time," Haku stated calmly._

_RECAP_

Everyone stared at the new arrival. Temari and Kankuro spared a glance at the three who carried the Kyuubi's chakra. They stood normally as if they didn't feel the pressure of the needles driven through their skin. They closed their eyes and the needles shot out and the wounds healed immediately. Their eyes opened and it glowed within the thick mist. Haku began stepping forward toward the group. He ran through hand signs and performed his kekkei genkai.

"Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors!"

From the mist formed a dome of ice mirrors and Haku stepped into one. They were all inside and they wondered how they were going to get out. Gaara spots Haku's image in a mirror and when he was about to alert them all mirrors had images of him in it. Three ice needles stuck out of the spaces between his right hand finger tips. He cocked his hand above his left shoulder and launched them. The ice needles pierced everyone except Gaara, thanks to his iron sand armour.

Gaara looked at everyone and they all looked alright. Besides, Haku didn't hit any major organs. Gaara's sand swirled around his body violently. He stretched his hand and it created a spear that Gaara launched. When it came in contact with an ice mirror it just broke apart. Temari and Kankuro had wide eyes knowing that was one of Gaara's strongest techniques. Just then the voice of Haku ringed in their ears.

"It would take a lot more than that to break this ice."

Naruto closed his eyes and hatched an idea. He created multiple shadow clones to go after each mirror. One by one they dispersed. He knew something had to be moving at a seriously fast pace so the human eye couldn't see it, but what? He looked at his sister and Gaara. With a nod from Naruto, they knew what to do. Naruto paired together Temari and Kankuro, Gaara and Ino, and Naruko with himself. They hoped whatever Naruto had planned worked.

Gaara secretly scattered his sand around the dome. Naruto created multiple shadow clones and they leapt to each mirror. Ino put her hand on Gaara's head with her eyes closed. Gaara kept looking up with his sand visible to him. Before a clone dispersed he noticed something was moving by the sand moving. With Ino being a Yamanaka, everyone saw what Gaara saw. Naruto closed his eyes when all the clones were dispersed. Haku told them it was useless.

Naruto smirked and opened his eyes with using the same method. He then notices Haku moving from mirror to mirror. Before all the clones were dispersed he nodded to Kankuro and pointed in a direction with his head. Kankuro sent Crow in that direction and before their eyes Crow caught Haku. Without wasting time Gaara and Ino rode up to him using sand. With Gaara's right hand out sand covered his arm and formed the Shukaku's arm. Ino placed her hand on the Shukaku's arm and added Kyuubi's chakra.

With it powered with the extra chakra, Kankuro loosened Crow's grip on Haku and quickly moved his puppet out of the way. The sand's speed increased and they slashed Haku. Four slash marks was on his left side as he began to fall. Temari swung her fan and the wind kept him in the air. She appeared above him and used the base of the fan to knock him in his back. Kankuro launched three kunai at him via Crow and delivered a series of punches himself.

The twins were out of site. They all wondered where they went, but got their answer seeing them sailing through the air heading towards Haku on both sides. They had a Rasengan at hand to finish him. Haku seeing this vanished at the last second. To the twins everything went in slow motion as their Rasengans getting closer and closer. The attacks collided, but instead of exploding, it mixed. A blue upside down funnel formed around the twins with an enhanced form of the Rasengan.

They landed and shocked everyone. Haku, from behind his mask, snarled at the site. They charged at him carrying the funnel along. Haku sent a couple ice needles toward them, but it got deflected by the funnel. The twins leapt into the air and brought the attack to meet Haku. The attack hit its intended target but also eliminating one of the ice mirrors. Haku rolled along the bridge and his mask broke. Just then all the mirrors broke. Haku stood shaking with his face revealed.

Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro stood in front of Haku. They took notice of the small trail of blood coming from his mouth. Temari appeared behind him and tossed him in the air with her fan. Kankuro jumped up and kicked him down. Gaara trailed him with sand. The moment he hit the ground the sand crashed on him. Gaara removed the sand to reveal his eyes closed. They knew he wasn't dead, but just unconscious. It was all up to Naruto and the others to deal with Zabuza.

Zabuza's eyes widened feeling the presence of three powerful people surrounding him. He took out his sword looking around him. He got punched in the face but no one was around him. Then a punch to the gut came and a kick to the head. He almost fell to the ground until three people landed on his back with immense force. He looked up and saw them on him. Naruto squatted down to meet Zabuza's terrified face. He whispered his message in his ear.

"We're not going to kill you, but I have a proposal for you. After we destroy two villages we're going to start a new village. It'll be a place where people who are seen as monsters, demons, or just hates their current village can go. But if you're going to accept my offer, there is something I want to do."

"What is it?"

"I can see you hate Gato and want to kill him, but I want the honours."

"If you wish."

Naruto smirked and began walking towards Gato and his army. "Oh Gato, I'm coming for you."

Naruto burst of the mist and ran towards him. He signalled his men to protect him. His men rushed to the front with some attacking the blonde head on. Naruto shook his head slightly knowing they were idiots. They brought their swords, spears, and blades to meet the approaching blonde. Naruto leapt and landed on a sword of a man. Naruto punched him in his face and rebounded with the kick. He slid backwards a bit before charging once more.

His hands touched two men's stomachs and he drove a Kyuubi chakra filled fist into their stomachs. When he opened his hand it created a massive hole through them. He continued his assault by making swift and clean slashes to each man killing them on the spot. He charged at full speed towards Gato and his two remaining men. He developed a sick and twisted smile as he drew a kunai from his jacket sleeve. Just then a blur passed him catching him by surprise and stopping him in his tracks.

When everything settled around him he looked towards Gato to see the two men on the floor with a familiar person in front of Gato. By the look of Gato's facial expression it looked as if he got impaled with a sharp object. Adding force the object got deeper before it was sliced out. Gato fell to the ground dead with the person standing over him. Naruto walked towards the person with his eyes closed and head hung.

"I really don't like how you waited at the last moment to steal my spotlight sis."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. Seeing you have all the fun just did something to my soul."

Naruto's eyes twitched at his sister's statement. It wasn't long before the mist slowly died down and everything was visible. Haku was still unconscious with Ino being bored and it showed. She was sitting on Zabuza's back staring at her sharpened fingernails. Naruto smirked a bit and ran towards the rest of the group with Naruko following. He gave a quick wink to Zabuza while using his kunai to go for a stab. Zabuza caught on and smirked under his bandages. At the last second he along with Haku disappeared.

All the bridge builders present were thankful that they took care of Gato and his men for good. In honour of them they decided to name the bridge 'The Great Heroes Bridge.' Naruto and the others agreed on the name and left to let the builders get back to work. When Tazuna reached home he told his family about everything that happened and asked where they were. His daughter didn't know since they never returned. Just then Tazuna hears Inari's voice and goes upstairs.

He sees him looking out a window not moving. When Tazuna joined him he noticed that Inari's mouth was open and when he asked what happened, all Inari could do was point to what he was looking at. Tazuna looked and saw Naruto and Naruko sparing. They moved so fast that the human eye couldn't follow. They landed on the ground before charging at each other with their bodies covered in red chakra. When they collided a medium crater was made and a small shockwave expanded.

Tazuna and Inari could see the smiles on their faces as they tried to push against each other with their fingers interlocked. This reminded them of their first encounter with each other. Tazuna was amazed by the power these two blondes carried. What Tazuna didn't know was Naruto and Naruko's message to Inari which caused him to be so interested in them. Tazuna were shocked to see them sitting in the crater laughing. Even though they were powerful, they still were children.

_Just to let you all know exams soon start for me so I'll be taking a brief hiatus from writing. Please hold out with me because I am seriously into writing now._


	14. Chapter 14: Arrival In Suna

**Hey guys. Sorry about the long lapse of time, but here's a chapter to at least hold you until I could upload another one. Thanks for staying by my side and even those who newly joined. I appreciate all of you. So, let's go into this chapter.**

Naruto and Naruko came inside just finishing their spar session. Footsteps, one lighter than the other, were heard almost racing down the steps. The twins gave a puzzled look when they found out it was Inari and Tazuna. They looked almost out of breath from running as they stared at the twins. With Naruto and Naruko standing so closely side by side they could truly see that they were a mirror image of the opposite gender of each other.

"What went on in here?" the twins asked.

"How old are you two?" Tazuna asked.

"Twelve," they replied.

"How could twelve year olds be so powerful? It doesn't make sense."

"It's because of what happened to them," Inari spoke.

"What do you mean Inari?"

"They told me their story of how they were separated at birth, hated by everyone, and worked hard just to get noticed. They also told me that I should work hard to become strong, to follow my dreams even if no one wants to help, and, most of all, they told me to make the best of what family I have left. I want to do that since they only have each other and they're doing much better than how I was. I lost my father figure while they lost both their parents."

The twins were now holding each other's hand a little tightly with their heads down at the mention of their parents. Tazuna took note of this. Inari slowly moved to the twins and they welcomed him in a hug. A smirk was noticed by Tazuna and he smiled knowing that his grandson had someone he could relate to. They broke the hug and looked at Tazuna. He didn't know what was happening until behind him appeared four other preteens. Each of them had good news to tell.

"The bridge will be finished in four days."

The twins closed their eyes with a smile on their face while Inari cheered. It looked as if soon they can leave and journey to other places. Maybe even they could find a spot to build and start a village, but they had to do one thing first.

-Four days later-

Everyone stood on the Great Heroes Bridge. It was only a couple seconds until people started coming bringing along all types of goods. Once the village was flourished again the team took their leave. Tazuna offered to take them out since he was the one to bring them in. They accepted his offer and rode the boat back to dry land. They all waved goodbye and disappeared into the trees. Tazuna wished they could have stayed longer, mainly because they gave them back their hope and strength.

They group raced through the trees almost so that they couldn't be seen. Ino was, of course, teasing Naruto along the way, much to his disliking. Seeing this made Naruko happy to see her brother get annoyed, but at the same time she felt a little lonely. Yes, she was with friends, and her brother, but she couldn't shake off the feeling of not having someone to be with her like how Naruto had Ino. Catching a glimpse of his sister Naruto nodded to her and she knew what it meant.

She fell back a bit to reach the sand siblings. They wondered why she would be coming towards them. Ahead Temari and Kankuro saw Naruto's quick hand signal calling them. They looked at each other and sped up to catch Naruto. Though it was so that Naruko and Gaara could be alone, he also needed to get info about the Sand Village, Suna. Naruko caught up with Gaara and tried to find a way to start talking with him. Since he kept his gaze ahead she knew it was going to be hard.

"So Gaara, can I ask you a question?" Naruko started.

"What is it?" Gaara responded with a hint of anger in his voice.

"What made you join nii-san in his quest to destroy Konoha? Aren't you from different villages?"

"We are from different villages, but we're very similar. The same pain I went through he did also. Plus, he agreed to help me take care of Suna, my former village. Since they don't have the resources like Konoha it should be easy."

"Oh I thought it was because you two were jinchuuriki so you were helping him out."

For the first time Gaara looked at her. "What made you think that?"

Naruko looked at him and saw him looking at her. It meant that she was close. "It's just that I thought jinchuuriki help other jinchuuriki."

"You are also a jinchuuriki, correct?"

"Yes I am. Nii-san and I share the Nine Tails. He has half and I have half."

Gaara's eyes widened a bit before he looked at Naruto. "Naruto only has half of the Nine Tails' power?! And he's that powerful?!"

"Yeah I know. I could only imagine what he could do if he had both halves. But Gaara that mark on the side of your forehead, how did it get there?"

"It happened when I was young. I got upset to the point I transformed into the Shukaku. When I finally calmed down the sand impaled me and the mark was there ever since."

Naruko took notice of how the mark changed from hate to sad. _"It changes with his emotions."_ She moved closer to him and grabbed his hand. "Us jinchuuriki sometimes have to deal with situations we wish never happened. I've had my share of them and I know nii-san had more than me. We just have to deal with it."

She gave her comforting smile and Gaara gave a smirk. She knew she had to do more work, but at least she got to know him better. It was only a matter of time before she got closer. Then it will lead to them, hopefully, getting together. The mark changed from sad to, surprisingly, love. This caught her off guard since she didn't know what type of love the mark meant. Naruko was in a mind battle determining whether it meant the love she has for her brother or the love she has for Gaara.

"Hey Gaara, how much longer will it be until we reach the desert?" Naruto called.

"At this speed and rate, roughly ten minutes," Gaara answered.

"Nii-san, we're going to Gaara's former village now?" Naruko asked.

"Yes we are. We're already close and, besides, this will be our ultimate test to see how far we came with our strength," Naruto stated.

"You do realize that all of our names went down as rouge ninja and we all know news travel fast. How are we going to get in without getting noticed?" Ino wondered.

"Oh my Ino, don't you worry that pretty head of yours. I have a crazy idea that just might work," Naruto assured.

"Well do you mind letting the rest of us know instead of leaving us in the wind?" Temari inserted.

"In time everyone," Naruto said.

With that they all sped up and got ready to be faced with scorching heat. Matter of fact they could already start to feel it as the trees slowly grew lesser in numbers. They all took a break deciding it would be best to travel at night when it's cooler. Naruto, Naruko, and Ino occupied one tree while Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro occupied the next. They sat there awaiting nightfall.

Naruko spared a glance at her brother and saw him with his eyes closed and a serious look on his face. She knew he was thinking on how to go about dealing with this situation, but she couldn't help but feel worried about him. She slowly walked closer to him and stretched her hand to touch his shoulder. She then feels a hand within her own. Looking down she realized it was Naruto's. Naruto opened his eyes, smiled, and stated his request.

"Naruko, can you form a Rasengan for me?"

She nodded and with her right palm open a Rasengan formed in her hand. Naruto leapt down from the tree branch and Naruko followed. Naruto formed his own Rasengan and brought his closer to his sister's. Almost instantly, both Rasengans grew in size to the point they had to hold it with two hands. Naruto took a deep breath and slowly meshed together the two giant Rasengans. A blue upside down funnel formed around the twins with a super jutsu in both of their hands.

"Nii-san what just happened?!"

"I wondered what would happen if two people that have the same chakra nature do the same jutsu and combine it. Since we're both wind natured when we did the Rasengan and combined them the outcome is this. How about we call it Ultra-Rasengan?"

"Wouldn't Super Rasengan sound better?"

"Let's judge it by how powerful it is."

The both of them created multiple shadow clones and used the jutsu on them. In a matter of seconds they were all dispersed. Naruto looked at his sister and agreed that Super Rasengan would be better. They looked up at the sky and the sun was setting. It was now time to move and at a quick pace. The twins joined everyone and they all began their trek through the desert. It was a great idea to go through at night, but they forgot one thing. The question of what were they going to do if they don't reach there before sunrise still remained.

The pack of six preteens raced through the desert in an attempt to at least reach close to the village. The sand siblings led the way to their former village knowing they might get lost. They all hoped that this trek will be a lot shorter than they hoped. With them running through the desert plain like this will soon take its toll on their bodies. It would also affect them fighting an entire village. If they wish to continue like this they will have to be ready for the desert heat.

-In the morning-

The twins had their jackets tied around their waist to relieve some heat. The sand siblings were fine since they were used to the heat. Ino was catching the most air since her ninja top was sleeveless and the skirt nearly covered half her knees. Periodically either Naruto or Naruko would complain about the heat getting on everyone else's nerves. Little did they know, the twins wanted to annoy them.

"How much farther is the Sand Village?" Naruto asked.

"Not that much farther," the sand siblings responded.

"Thank you!" Naruko exclaimed.

"Would you say we only have a quarter more to travel?" Ino assumed.

"Not even close," Temari answered.

"We're already here," Kankuro added.

They looked and there stood the Sand Village, Suna. Seeing Suna reminded Naruto of Konoha and this will be a great exercise for when they do go back to Konoha. He then realizes it will be different since, now, they have the element of surprise. Suna will send word back to Konoha telling them what's going on and they can prepare themselves. But what's the point of doing something if it's not exciting or have a little challenge? Naruto went over the plan with everyone and they scattered.

In Suna everyone was living their 'as normal as it gets' lives. The children were running around the village, Genin wearing their headband with pride, and Chuunin and Jonin taking care of the village. It was a very peaceful and quiet day for the most part. They wished everyday could be like this, but sadly we don't always get what we want, now do we? Something was forming above the village and they knew whatever it was, it was huge.

Naruto and Naruko were in the air forming their Super Rasengan. Once again, two giant Rasengans meshed together and a blue upside down funnel was created around them. They came soaring down headfirst pointing the attack in front of them. Everyone tried to get out of the way, but it was too late as the attack collided with the sand creating a mini explosion. When the sand died down there stood the twins back-to-back as all ninja started a counterattack.

_Well after eternity, at least it feels that way, I'm finished a chapter. I have some news to share. Luckily I only have three more days of school, but sadly it's the exam dates. But after those days it'll be chapter after chapter. Thanks for all the support and good bye until the next chapter._


	15. Chapter 15: Suna Destroyed?

**Hey all! Exams are finally over and we all know what that means. There will be more chapters! I just want to thank all of you for staying with me during this time, even those who just joined or are guests. So with the intro out of the way let's go into this chapter.**

_RECAP_

Something was forming above the village and they knew whatever it was, it was huge. Naruto and Naruko were in the air forming their Super Rasengan. Once again, two giant Rasengans meshed together and a blue upside down funnel was created around them. They came soaring down headfirst pointing the attack in front of them. Everyone tried to get out of the way, but it was too late as the attack collided with the sand creating a mini explosion. When the sand died down there stood the twins back-to-back as all ninja started a counterattack.

_RECAP_

All ninja leapt at the twins leaving them with almost no escape hole. Some held kunai with explosive tags while others were running through handsigns. Kunai and jutsu of all shapes and sizes were heading straight to the twins. Everything collided at a single point creating a massive explosion kicking up sand. When it died down the crater was empty. All ninja smiled and cheered until the very earth started to rumble.

"If you actually thought..." Naruto started.

"That pathetic attack would hurt us..." Naruko stated.

"You're so VERY WRONG!" they both stated.

A large red aura exploded from the sand with the twins standing back to back with eyes closed. All ninja were wide eyed as they saw the twins with red piercing eyes with silted pupils. They then realized that they were the newborn babies that shared the Kyuubi in Konoha. The twins dashed at the ninja until sand crashed between the twins and the sand ninja. They all looked and saw an elderly woman making her way through the crowd.

"Tell me, young ones, why you two are attacking Suna?" she asked.

"It isn't just us though," they answered calmly.

"What do you mean by that?"

Just then Ino, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro appeared on each of the twins' sides. As soon as Gaara realized who she was his whole facial expression changed from emotionless to furious. The twins and Ino could feel his demonic chakra rising as if it couldn't stop. Sand began to swirl around him as some gathered on the right side of his face. Before things got really out of hand Naruto, with a Kyuubi chakra filled fist, slammed an open palm on Gaara's seal.

"Gaara, what's going on?" Naruto asked as he watched him change back.

"That woman, she's responsible for making my life a living hell! By following my father's orders she sealed this demon in me, Chiyo of the Sand."

"That's all I need to know."

Naruto and Naruko dashed at her and went for a slash. Chiyo, surprisingly, ducked under the attacks and punched them in the stomach before kicking them away. They looked at her with confused faces. Ino vanished and reappeared above her and prepared a kick. Chiyo caught her leg and spun her into the air. She appeared above Ino and shot her down with pure chakra. Ino crashed into the sand and struggled to get up. Chiyo appeared a couple yards away from Ino.

She walked toward Ino slowly and withdrew a kunai. She stopped directly in front of Ino and went to stab her when Naruto took the hit. He grunted with his eyes closed shut. Ino looked to see her boyfriend with a kunai in his back. Seeing this enraged her enough to fully unlock the Kyuubi's chakra and power. Red chakra emitted from her lifting her up and she stood in front of Chiyo with her right fist in Chiyo's stomach.

"I wouldn't just let you injure Naruto like that without a punishment."

"I-Ino."

"Naruto, are you ok?"

"You should know that it would take much more than that to kill me. Though, you've awakened the hidden power of Kyuubi's chakra."

"It feels great."

"Naruto, Naruko, Ino, you need to hear this," Temari called.

They vanished and regrouped with the sand siblings. Temari and Kankuro quickly told them a little bit of Chiyo's background and the new plan. They agreed and began putting it into action. Kankuro stepped out with Crow and launched Crow at Chiyo. A person in a white cloak blocked Crow and before they realized what was happening Crow was blown back. They then realized the person in the white cloak with big white hair was a puppet.

"My dear Kankuro, have you forgotten I was the one who started the puppet foundation?"

"No I haven't and besides look behind you."

Just when she looked she was blown into the air. Temari, with her fan, appeared above her and blew her back down to the ground. Along the way down the twins and Ino attacked her at blinding fast speeds. Gaara manipulated the sand in his gourd and it latched onto her foot. It soon climbed up her body and it formed what looked like a coffin. Gaara had his hand upside down with his palm facing the sand coffin in the sky.

"This is for putting this demon in me! Sand Burial!"

With Gaara returning his hand right side up and closing his hand the sand squeezed her until it exploded. Everyone watched as her body feel lifelessly to the ground. It wasn't long before she got up looking a little skinnier than usual. Gaara realized it was her puppet in the place of her this whole time. He looked around for her but it was useless. The group of preteens' surroundings got darker and darker. Ino knew what was happening and knew just how to deal with it.

"_If she thinks putting all of us in a genjutsu will be enough, she has another thing coming her way."_

Ino closed her eyes and, with her being a Yamanaka, tracked her and entered her mind. Once inside, she could see all her memories and she saw the time when she sealed the Shukaku inside Gaara. Ino cancelled the genjutsu and relayed the information of where she was to them. Gaara manipulated the sand and made it cover his teammates' bodies. They all slowly dissolved into the sand beneath them. Chiyo watched and wondered where they went.

Three hands grabbed each of her ankles and pulled her into the sand. Once she was in with her opponents everything was quiet. She then exploded out the sand and ran as if she was running away. Naruto and Ino landed in front of her on all fours glaring at her with Kyuubi eyes. She turned the other way to see Temari and Kankuro standing proud with serious and emotionless faces. She turned left to see Gaara and Naruko making their way toward her.

She looked around her and saw everyone else walking toward her menacingly. She was surrounded and launched her puppet toward Naruto and Ino. With a mighty shout from the both of them the puppet was completely destroyed. Naruto and Ino dashed at her and slashed her sides. Kankuro had Crow launch kunai as a distraction which led to her jumping into the air. Temari knocked her in the back with her fan. Gaara and Naruko were riding on the sand as they flew towards her.

"Naruko could you do something for me?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Fill your hand with Kyuubi's chakra and put your hand on mine."

She blushed a bit knowing their hands were going to be in contact, but nevertheless, she followed his orders and she placed her hand on the back of his. Sand gathered around the two of their hands a formed the Skukaku's hand with Kyuubi's nails. The sand they rode on increased in speed as they sliced Chiyo cleanly in half. Once the sand's speed decreased it crumbled and went back into his gourd. Naruko was preparing for the fall back down to the ground when Gaara held her bridal style as they began their descent.

"G-Gaara what are doing?"

"Naruko I want to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Before I met Naruto I felt alone. After knowing how similar we were we became like brothers. When I met you I felt something for you that I didn't have for Naruto."

"What do you mean?"

"I have a sibling feeling for Naruto, but I have something for you that I can't explain."

"Is your heart beating fast?"

"Yes."

"Do you feel nervous?"

"Yes."

"Does it feel like you have butterflies in your stomach?"

"Yes."

"Well Gaara, I guess you came down with a bad case of Naruko fever."

"What is that?"

"I'm trying to say you love me and quite frankly, I love you too."

They landed on the sand with everyone looking at them oddly, except Naruto. He knew either they were closer to getting together or they already were. He looked at Ino and the time they got together came back. He smiled but then realized what they had to do. He walked over to the new couple and spoke what was on his mind.

"I really hate to destroy your moment, but we still have a village to destroy."

"Don't worry nii-san, we know."

"And I just had a great idea."

"Well say it nii-san."

"We destroy Suna in pairs. I'll have Ino."

"I'll have Gaara."

"And Temari with Kankuro."

Naruto walked to Ino and she agreed along with Temari and Kankuro. With that they vanished and they had one-third each of Suna to their self. Naruto and Ino crashed into their section with a Rasengan. From the midst of the sand Ino dashed out and with one swipe of her hands four houses were destroyed. Naruto targeted the higher up ninja first not wanting their invasion be broadcasted to Konoha. Some tried to take him head-on but it cost them their lives.

Gaara and Naruko erupted from the sand and immediately got to work. Gaara used his sand to get rid of homes as well as the people who saw him as a monster and a tool. He didn't waste any time in killing them off. Naruko, on the other hand, toyed with them a bit before putting them out of their misery. A ninja snuck behind her and stabbed her in the back. Before Gaara got too enraged 'Naruko' dispersed. A second later the ninja laid there dead with his blood staining the sand.

Temari swung her fan kicking up a mighty gust of wind. It not only threw people in the air but also took care of the buildings. Kankuro jumped up to the airborne ninja and attacked them himself while using Crow to deal with the others. As the ninja fell blood escaped their dead carcass and crashed into the ground. Some ninja were attacking them with powerful jutsu and they had little room to move. Walls of sand protected them as well as deal with the ninja.

Sand rose the six preteens up over Suna and a cloud of sand formed below them. Gaara informed them that this is just like the sand in his sand armour. In other words, this is iron sand. Spikes formed within the sand and rained down on Suna. If any ninja or person were alive they would be dead and now for the finishing touch. They heard a rumbling in the distance and saw a sand tsunami coming right for Suna. The tsunami covered the fallen Suna, leaving no trace.

Naruto and Naruko's eyes widened as they withdrew a kunai and launched in into the far distance. Everyone wondered what they shot at and saw a figure dropping out of the sky. They all soon realized it was a messenger bird sent to Konoha. They rode the sand to the bird and destroyed the message in case someone was to come and see it. With everything done they took their leave and decided to, not only train, but also look for a spot to build their village. Things were looking up for them as they couldn't wait to see what lies in the future.

_After travelling back and forth I'm finally finished. I'm seriously cold and I want to go home. Hopefully all you students did well on exams and I hope you are enjoying Christmas break. Alright, everyone I love you all and, until the next chapter, goodbye. _


	16. Chapter 16: A Day of Relaxation

**What's up all you MasterNaruians. Yes I have come up with a name for all of you. Thanks for the support and your patience. It took long but I have finally finished another chapter. Hope you all enjoy this one.**

The group of preteens was lying in a tree on different branches. Taking Suna down was little harder since certain siblings did not inform the rest of an elderly lady who could pose a serious threat. All in all, they did manage to defeat her. A cool breeze rushed by making everyone sigh in the relief from the hot and scorching desert sun. Most of them had their eyes closed resting themselves. Naruto and Gaara were at the top of the tree discussing their next move.

"Why don't we train after everyone has rested off?" Naruto asked.

"That will be the best course of action," Gaara replied.

"I had this in mind. Since Konoha doesn't know of our attack on Suna or that they're next, let's train for four years. That way we'll have time to train, look for a place for our village, and most of the powerful Jonin will be unfit for battle."

"I applaud you Naruto."

"Let's get to everyone else."

"But before that, are you ok with me dating your sister. I mean you just met her in a short period of time."

"Gaara, she's my family. I'll have all the time in the world to know, and nag, her. I'm ok with it."

Naruto jumped down and landed quietly on a branch where Ino laid her back on the stem of the tree with her legs resting on the branch. Naruto snuck up on her and laid his head under her chin. She got startled, but welcomed him as his body laid on Ino's. She wrapped him in her arms and let out a sigh.

"You do know I'm supposed to be laying on you right?"

"You'll get your turn Ino."

Gaara watched the two blondes from the top of the tree. The rustling of leaves caught his attention. He looked to his right and up came Naruko. He became at ease seeing her. She had a bit of a sad look on her face as she walked over to him. She stroked the left side of his face still with her saddened face. What Naruto said was true; Gaara do have a long way to go with love. Hopefully she can be the one to finally teach him.

"Gaara, why are you here by yourself?"

"I wasn't until Naruto left."

"Why didn't you come down with him?"

"I was thinking about something."

"Like what?"

"Watching Naruto and Ino I was wondering if we can be that happy together."

Naruko smirked a bit. "Gaara I really have a lot of work to do, don't I?"

"You're the one who liked me before you got to know me."

"How do you even know that?!"

"Think hard."

After some time thinking. "NARUTO!"

"You called?" Naruto said appearing in front of his sister.

"You told him?!"

"Yes I did and besides it was long after he started developing feelings for you."

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood."

"See ya. Gaara, do what I told you to do and maybe you'll understand."

With that, Naruto left them alone and returned to his girl. Naruko was left confused as to what her brother's last words meant. She looked at Gaara, who was already making his way to her. Was he nervous? Very much so. He never did this before so how could he possibly know what to do. The term Naruto used seemed foreign to him. He just kept his gaze on Naruko, who still wore the confused face. He actually struggled to raise his hand.

Once in made contact with Naruko's cheek a blush graced each other their faces, mainly Naruko. He started moving her head closer to his own and it all started to make sense. She smiled on the inside knowing what Naruto told him to do. Deciding he did so much already, she met him half way causing their lips to make contact. Gaara eyes widened at the feeling of Naruko's lips against his. He slowly closed his eyes and kissed her back.

They wrapped each other in their arms leaving no space between their bodies. She enjoyed the feeling of them kissing, matter of fact she even started deepening it. So much to her, and Gaara, surprise, he did the same to her. After couple seconds passed they broke the kiss. Naruko snuggled her head in Gaara's chest with a smile on her face. Gaara understood a little of what love really is. He was glad the twins came into his life.

"AAAAWWWWW!"

They looked to the left quickly seeing everyone sitting down watching them. Major blushes formed on them and they were seriously embarrassed. It didn't help with them imitating the sounds coming from their kiss. Annoyed, they ran at them. Naruto and Ino went to the left while Temari and Kankuro went to the right. Gaara chased after his siblings while Naruko chased after Naruto and Ino.

"Nii-san I hate you!"

"I love you too sis!"

"And Ino you just followed along with him?!"

"And everyone else," Ino answered.

"I forgave you two for many things but not this," Gaara stated.

"Come on Gaara you looked like you enjoyed it," Temari teased.

"Why don't you go back to her for another?" Kankuro followed.

"That's it; I'm going to kill you!"

After almost an hour of chasing them around they finally gave up. They all looked up at the sky and saw the sun was roughly half an hour from starting to set. They decided to go and look for a place to set up camp to sleep. Through jumping from tree to tree they came across a large clearing. The girls set up camp since they had a specialty in these things while the guys went into the bush to look for food and firewood. After an hour they came back.

"So what did you guys find?" the girls asked.

"You tell me," Naruto answered.

Just then he came with loads of wood able to last them the whole night. Gaara and Kankuro came in with multiple fish, some assorted meat, and some different fruits. After they cooked the meat and fish over the fire they went into their individual tents. Late at night Naruto hears someone enter his tent but didn't show any sign of being awake. The figure crept closer and closer to him until it, literally, jumped on him.

It didn't take long until Naruto recognized it's shape and softness. He rolled over throwing the person off him and they landed next to him. He faced them and quietly said his message.

"You're not all that sly when it comes to me Ino."

"I just wanted to sleep with you tonight. If that's ok with you."

"Of course it is."

_I know, I know; it's short. I have my reasons for it being short, and besides it's for the plot. I'll see you all in the next chapter, my MasterNaruians. Peace! _


	17. Chapter 17: Building a Village

**It's been a long time, but I'm back with another chapter. I seriously wish for just one break from schoolwork. It's driving me insane. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

The night came and went in a blink of an eye. The sun was still in the middle of rising when Temari woke up. She got out of her tent stretching and yawning. She went to wake up Ino, but found she wasn't inside her tent. Now fully awake because of the shock, she ran tent-to-tent trying to wake everyone up. Gaara, of course, was the first to get out since he couldn't sleep. Next came out Kankuro, and then Naruko. Naruto poked his head out with sleepiness written all over his face.

"What's the racket about?" he asked.

"Naruto I'm sorry to wake you up, but Ino is missing," Temari replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nii-san Ino, your girlfriend, isn't in her tent so someone must've taken her," Naruko simplified.

"What I meant was she isn't in her tent because she snuck into mine."

He put his head back inside and unzipped the front zipper. Then they saw her lying there with the upper half of her body covered with Naruto's jacket. Everyone calmed down after seeing her sleeping figure, but it only lasted a second. They held there peace, but only until Ino woke up. Naruko went back into her tent leaving the sand siblings alone. They wondered what time they'll wake up, but more importantly how they will expose Naruto.

-Couple minutes later-

The twins and Ino came out of their tents. Everyone now sat where they ate last night. The males of the group took serious notice to the one common thing the girls had. Since it was early in the morning they had their hair out. Ino and Naruko's hair almost touched the ground while Temari's hair stopped at the bottom of her neck. Ino laid her head on Naruto's shoulder with her eyes closed still feeling the after effect of waking up.

"Hey Ino," Naruko called.

She opened one eye slowly. "Yeah Naruko?"

"You looked a little too comfortable sleeping with nii-san last night. What were you two doing in there?"

Ino's eyes shot open and a small blush formed on her cheeks. "N-Nothing ha-happened in th-there!"

"Ino you're blushing, stuttering, and you haven't left nii-san's embrace yet."

"Well at least we were both on the ground, unlike last time," Naruto spoke up.

"Last time?" Naruko and everyone else were interested in what happened 'last time'.

"Last time, when we were still in Konoha and I confessed my love for her, she fell asleep on top of me."

"Ino I didn't know you moved that fast," Naruko teased.

She looked down at the ground with the blush deepening. "Sis you can't say nothing because when you saw her in my tent sleeping you wanted to do the same with Gaara," Naruto spoke up defending his girlfriend.

All eyes were on her with a blush forming on her face. After a while she admitted she did want to do the same. Naruto smiled in victory and threw an arm around Ino. It was clear at that moment that in order to expose Naruto they needed to make sure he didn't have a counterattack. Naruto told them the course of action and they all agreed to it. Just then the girls went into their tents to fix their hair and came out more beautiful than when they went in.

After taking down the tents and sealing them away they went off into the forest to begin their search. They jumped from tree to tree in hope to find a spot fast. Just then Gaara had such a great idea that the rest wondered why they hadn't thought of it sooner. Gaara's sand came out of his gourd as he jumped into the air. He landed on the sand and looked down at the ground from a bird's point of view. He looked all around his surroundings and fell back down to the ground.

"Here we are looking for a spot to build a village when we could do it here," Gaara stated as he landed.

"Why here?" everyone questioned.

"There are not any other villages near here; it's just acres upon acres of forest."

"Well then. I say we start some landscaping. Who's with me?" Naruto said.

Getting cheers from them as an answer he smirked and they all got to work. Gaara once again went into the air to average out the size. Sand rained down to mark where the walls will go. Once he hardened the sand, he created an entrance gate. Temari took her fan and got ready to swing it when the twins stopped her. She was a bit disappointed but only for a while. They told her they knew a way to make her wind stronger because they were also wind natured.

The three wind users shot a mighty gust of wind that uprooted multiple trees. Ino tapped into the Kyuubi chakra given to her and spun violently destroying trees easily. Kankuro tied chakra stings to the rest of the trees tossing them aside. Gaara came back down and they now stood in a large clearing. They used the uprooted trees for timber and Naruto and Naruko disappeared and came back after a long while with the essential things they would need.

"Where did you two get all this stuff?" Ino questioned.

"Just some friends," they replied.

As they passed Ino noticed a paper and took it without the twins knowing. She noticed it had writing on it and that it was from Tazuna. He sent all the leftover stuff from building the bridge to them. Ino smiled glad to know they haven't forgotten about them. She rushed over to the others and told them about the letter which made the twins pout. They then found out they wanted it to be a surprise. Ino patted their backs saying sorry.

The day came and went. They finished planning the outline of the village and tomorrow maybe they can train. After all, they do have three years. At nightfall everyone was in their individual tents, well not everyone. After letting some time pass Ino snuck out of her tent to only see Naruko doing the same. A small light blush formed on their cheeks but they knew what each other's intentions were.

"You're going to nii-san?" Naruko asked.

"Yeah I am. You're going to Gaara?"

"Yeah."

"Just make sure all you do is sleep tonight."

"Funny thing is I can say the same to you."

They giggled and snuck to their boyfriends' tent. They unzipped the front slowly, not wanting to wake the others up. When they were finished and before they could set foot into the tents they were pulled in and the zipper closed quick. They now knew that the guys anticipated this to happen. Naruko settled her head into Gaara's chest almost immediately falling asleep. Gaara just closed his eyes and took in Naruko's scent.

Ino, on the other hand, was lying on Naruto. They let out little giggles here and there, but stopped when they met each other face-to-face. They kissed each other and Ino rest her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Naruto."

"Not as much as I love you Ino."

They smiled and fell asleep knowing that they needed every ounce of energy tomorrow.

_Well my MasterNaruians we've reached the end of another chapter. Just a heads up, soon I'll do a three year skip to when the village is almost done or done. Until next time. PEACE!_


	18. Chapter 18: Training and Secrets

**Hello and Merry Christmas or Hanukah to you all. Since we all are in the season this will be a Christmas special. So let's go into it.**

_Christmas Special_

"Look at them."

"Shut upor you'll wake them up."

"The two of you be quiet."

"Look they're waking up."

Naruto and Ino heard giggles and soft laughter as they woke up. Inside Naruto's tent was a lot brighter than they remembered. Ino rolled off Naruto groaning at the light. The blonde couple shielded their eyes looking into the light. They then find out it was open, but that was the least of their problems. Naruko, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro stared at the two of them.

"Ino, why did you get off of nii-san? You seemed to be very comfortable," Naruko commented.

"I guess all that talk about the 'last time' made her want to do it again," Temari added.

A blush formed on their faces, but the reason was different. They both were embarrassed though, for Ino, it was because what Temari said was true. With their invasion of privacy over, they left the couple alone. With them gone they looked at each other and grew a wicked smile. They were both thinking the same thing. They couldn't wait until they were outside to expose them, but for now they'll just enjoy each other's embrace.

Almost an hour passed and they were in the clearing. Naruto, Naruko, and Ino were on one side with the sand siblings occupying the other. They worked out who faces who and it worked well with Naruto and Ino. Naruto's opponent was Gaara, Ino's opponent was Kankuro, and Naruko's opponent was Temari. With a nod given to Ino and Naruko from Naruto, they dashed at their respective opponent. The amount of force separated everyone to their own battles.

With Naruto still recovering from pushing Gaara, he sent his sand to close in on Naruto. Seeing this, he closed his eyes and let out a mighty shout cancelling it. Gaara looked at Naruto and saw him with the Kyuubi's eyes.

"_I can't go easy on him,"_ Naruto thought.

"_He's already taking things seriously. Looks like I better step my game up,"_ Gaara thought.

Naruto charged at Gaara while dodging sand coming at him at almost all directions. He leapt into the air with Gaara below him. Positioning himself, he formed a shadow clone and began forming a Rasengan. Gaara gathered his sand around him and jumped up to meet Naruto. Naruto brought his jutsu to meet Gaara, but his sand lifted him enough to dodge the attack. He held his right palm up and the sand gathered and began forming something.

Naruto watched as it made a spear and Gaara launched it. Without time to react, Naruto cancelled his jutsu and created a shadow clone to move himself out of the way. Naruto put his hands on the clone's hand and shoulder and it transformed into a giant shuriken. He launched it at Gaara, who easily stopped it with his sand. They both landed on the ground smiling. They dashed at each other at almost full speed. Their fingers interlocked as they pushed against each other's power.

"Seems like we're on equal terms Naruto."

"I don't think so. I could barely get any sleep last night."

"Why is that?"

"Because of Kyuubi. Thanks to my dad seal half of him in Naruko and I everything that was happening to her was related back to me." Gaara's eyes widened at this. "And I know you don't want what you've been doing with my sister get out, right?"

"Damn you Naruto."

Catching Gaara off guard, he tripped him and kicked him upward. He then followed by hitting him back down to the ground. Naruto formed a Rasengan and crashed down into the earth. When the smoke cleared Gaara was on his knees with Naruto standing. Naruto knelt down to his level and asked him a question that will change his life, forever.

"Gaara, do you want me to fix that seal of yours?"

"You could do that?"

"I can make it strong enough so you can finally sleep."

"Ok. Do it."

Gaara's revealed his seal and Naruto got to work. His hands flared with Kyuubi's chakra as he ran through hand signs. He placed his hand on the seal and Gaara struggled greatly to keep him from screaming like a maniac. Fixing the seal made it burn uncontrollably. After a couple more seconds it was fixed and he was glad, mainly because he could now go sleep, especially with his love, Naruko.

Ino and Kankuro were giving their fight all they got. Ino transformed and dashed at Kankuro on all fours. She jumped and prepared a punch. He moved Crow in front of him and kunai flew out of Crow's chest cavity. She took a hold of the first kunai and used it to deflect most of them while dodging and flicked it at him. He saw the incoming projectile and jumped away. Now in mid-air, she vanished and reappeared above him and knocked him down.

He flipped backwards and landed safely on the ground. Ino landed, but as soon as she did she dashed at him once more. He ran at her and, using Crow as a diversion, snuck behind her. His back was turned to her as Crow took a hold of her tightly. Kankuro made the grip on her tighter and she felt as if her bones could break at any moment. Crow's arms opened widely releasing the pressure. Ino was ready to get him when Crow's arms snapped closed on her.

Ino's body fell to the ground almost lifelessly. Kankuro thought he over did it a bit. Just then bubble noises were made and Kankuro took notice of her undergoing another transformation. What looked like a cloak formed on her, as she went on all fours glaring at him. If there were any injuries they were now fixed. She appeared behind him and kicked him. He skidded across the plain before seeing Ino coming down at him. He was surprised to see that she didn't attack, but just landed on the side of him calling the cloak back.

"Kankuro, you can't hide it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. When you first saw me you instantly liked me. Then, you found out about Naruto and me, but those feelings still remained."

A light blush made its way to his cheeks. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Come on now," she started as she laid her head and arms on his chest staring into his eyes with her sweet smile, "You can't deny it; you like me."

The blush deepened enough for it to be visible. "I-Ino I..."

"Yes," she said this to play with his mind even more, "Kankuro-kun?"

"I...I do like you, but I can't do this to Naruto."

She smiled in victory and got off him. "When Naruto got with me he knew that other guys would fight him to get me. I guess because of his reputation no one dared to challenge him," she looked over at Naruto, "He's my hero, my everything."

Kankuro should have known that sooner or later she would use her beauty and sweet words to sway him. To make things worse, he remembered Temari used to do the same thing to make him do things and he would fall for it every time. He guessed that he'll leave the handling of females to Naruto and Gaara. If it was up to him, he'll get all of them killed.

Naruko dashed at Temari only to be faced with a powerful gust of wind that nearly took her off her feet. Shielding her eyes from the wind, she could barely see Temari. When it died down Temari was nowhere in sight. Naruko got kicked in the back that sent her on her hands to the floor. She got kicked in the stomach and blasted back down. Before Naruko could reach the ground her eyes shot open to reveal the Kyuubi's.

She spun around violently creating a wind funnel around her. She extended her arms causing it to expand. Temari tried desperately to get away, but it moved to fast. She got blasted away by it in a matter of seconds. Naruko landed safely on the ground, but the same couldn't be said with Temari. She crashed into the earth with her fan landing beside her creating a small dent in the earth. Naruko cautiously walked over to her fearing that she was just waiting for her to get closer.

Naruko's eyes widened to find out that Temari wasn't there. She quickly turned around only to have a fist in her face. She flipped backwards a couple of times to catch her bearings. She glared at Temari, who was taking a hold on her fan. She then realized what she had to do. She smirked and ran at Temari at full speed. Temari counterattacked by putting all she had into this swing. As the gust came closer to Naruko she ran though hand signs and took a deep breath.

She blew out a mighty gust of wind that split Temari's attack in half. With a pathway made, she ran at her with a forming Rasengan. Vanishing into thin air, she completed the jutsu. Naruko appeared above her coming down with the jutsu in hand. Temari used her fan to protect herself. Just when Naruko was going to start again the early conversation between Naruto and Gaara flooded her mind. She stopped and a blush made its way to her face.

"Naruko what's wrong?"

"Temari please just let it go."

"I just want to help."

"I know. What I just received can't be shared publicly."

"Why not sis? I already know," Naruto stated as he made his way towards them.

"That's only because of our connection through our Tailed Beast!"

"I asked you if he has anything on us and you said no!" Temari acknowledged.

"I have something on you too Temari," Naruto announced.

"Like what?"

He got close to her ear and whispered, "You can't deny you like me the first time you saw me, but it's wavering since you found out I'm with Ino."

A blush crawled on her face. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"You're not playing fair to say you don't like me Temari-chan."

She shuddered under his statement. "Alright! I admit it!"

He moved back and looked at Naruko. "Now as for you, it appears that things are getting a little to frisky between you and Gaara."

"Nii-san shut up!"

"I knew you were going to teach Gaara what love is, but this was unexpected."

"Nii-san I said shut up!"

She launched herself at Naruto and tackled him. He wilfully let her pin him down as if he knew she couldn't stop what was going to happen next. Ino and Kankuro came running hearing the commotion. Naruto quickly winked at Ino and she gave a light nod in response. Once there, Ino quickly said the rest of Naruto's message.

"Naruko was all over Gaara kissing him with moans and giggles escaping their lips. That tent was lively that night."

Naruko gave her brother below her a death stare. All he did was look at her, smile, and poof away. When she looked she saw him behind Ino with his arms around her thin waist. Ino gladly nestled into him, taking in his embrace. Naruko jumped at him but saw Gaara when he came in front of her. Her momentum carried her into Gaara's arms and he instantly hugged her. She calmed down a bit and hugged him back. Everything was now calm in the plain.

_Just to let you know the next chapter will be a three year skip. Once again we've reached the end of another chapter. Until next time MasterNaruians. PEACE OUT!_


	19. Chapter 19: Meeting An Old Frienemy

**Hello my MasterNaruians. Before I start I stated in the previous chapter this will be a three year skip I missed it's a four year skip. This chapter holds lots of secrets so let's get started.**

_-Four year skip- (I missed so it's four instead of three.)_

"I wonder how long it's been since I last been in Konoha," Naruto stated.

"I'm wondering the same thing," Ino added.

"Well I just dipped in and dipped out," Naruko inserted.

"That's actually a good thing since you don't have any one special to you in there," Gaara said.

"For once I agree with Gaara," Temari announced.

"Me also. Naruko is at the best advantage," Kankuro agreed.

The group of, now, sixteen year olds were making their way to Konoha from their newly built village. It was about more than half the size of Konoha with their faces over the gate. The buildings were built to withstand heavy impact in case of an attack from enemy forces. Over on the sides was large training grounds in which people could move freely. In the heart of the village stood a building taller than the rest, it was where the founders stayed, worked, and slept.

They updated their look also. Instead of his normal orange attire, Naruto wore a black sleeveless shirt and a white long trench coat. His pants were black with a kunai holder on his right thigh. Walking in his dark blue ninja shoes he carried a sheathed sword strapped to his back. Naruko wore a long sleeve shirt that had orange and black designs and black pants with her black ninja shoes. Her clothes hugged and showed her figure well.

Ino still rocked purple, but now it was at a reasonable level. She had a white shirt that stopped at her belly button and white skirt that reached her knees and heel shoes that reached and covered most of her calves. To top in all she wore a purple jacket. Gaara was in a black short sleeve shirt with a white shoal on his right shoulder connecting at his left side. With dark red pants and his gourd on his back he walked in black shoes that just left his toes exposed.

Temari spotted a black v-neck one piece that covered most of her thighs with a piece of yellow material tied around her waist. Her shoes hid most of her feet, but some side shots were shown. Kankuro still wore his unique black hat, but his shirt and pants were white and Crow's cloth was white. His purple marking on his face changed. There was a line across his forehead and two short lines connected them to his eyes. A line on each side of his cheeks reached his mouth.

They were ready for the upcoming battle but the question was, "Is Konoha ready?" They dashed through the trees at fast speeds so much so that the naked eye was unable to spot them. With this speed they should reach there the next day, the latest. Naruto and Ino both wondered how everyone will react seeing them. A rustling noise caught their attention and they stopped. It was silent until they saw Naruto with his sword in front of him as defence.

"Never thought I'll see your face again."

"I can say the same thing, Sasuke."

Sasuke sheathed his sword and stared at Naruto. "Looks like the idiot got a new look." [To let you know he's wearing the same clothing in Shippuden.]

"Looks like hothead went to someone for training. What happened? You finally realized you were too weak."

"I did go to someone for training, but not for that reason. After I got this Curse Mark get put on me I went to a colleague. He helped me to master it. His name is Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru, huh? He can be a great asset." Naruto notices the look on Sasuke's face. "Don't worry it's a good thing."

"I'll see about that." Sasuke then notices Ino and how she looks. "Hello Ino."

"Hey Sasuke. Long time, no see."

"Long time, no see is right. How about you and I-"

"Never going to happen!"

"Why not?"

"I'm with Naruto, remember?"

"Still?!"

"Yes _still_."

They went on until Naruto stopped them. It was then that they found out that Sasuke was planning on getting revenge on Konoha. They all thought of the saying, 'An enemy of my enemy is my ally." They told him they were going there now to completely obliterate Konoha. Sasuke, being intrigued, joined forces with them. One by one they shook his hand, but when Naruko came around he kissed her hand. He feels two powers rising as if they had no limits.

"You shouldn't have done that," Naruko stated calmly. "Now nii-san and Gaara just might kill you."

"Wait, you and Naruto are siblings and you're dating Gaara?!"

"Yes."

Sand automatically wrapped around Sasuke with him having a burning sensation. He looked at Naruto and Gaara and they actually managed to fuse their demons' chakra. The sand closed in tighter and tighter until everyone agreed he's suffered enough. They let the hold go and Sasuke gasped for air. Gaara knelt down to Sasuke's level and whispered his message in his cold and emotionless voice.

"If I ever catch you kissing my girl again I'm going to kill you."

Sasuke wondered how they could change emotions so quick. One second they were welcoming him and after something so harmless he almost got killed. He stood up and faced the group. They all gave him stares as if preparing him for what lies ahead. He walked up to Naruto and nodded. Receiving a nod back from him, they dashed through the trees. At first it caught Sasuke off-guard seeing how fast they were going. It didn't take him long to catch them up.

While making the journey there, Naruto told Sasuke of all they did from when they left to now. He couldn't believe his ears; he just heard Naruto say they built a village. In return of Naruto telling him of what he's been up to, Sasuke told his end. Naruto was shocked that all that happened. The things that really stood out were that Sasuke was trained to the point he could barely move and that he was nearly consumed by the Curse Mark.

Putting it aside, Naruto focussed on getting to their target by noon tomorrow. It was going to be the best, yet terrifying, thing they had to do yet. When they got there they knew it was going to be do or die time. It was their time to put all those years of training to some good use. Before they left their newly built village, they remembered the vow they made.

"If we die, we die together."

_It's all a part of the plot alright. Please follow where I'm trying to take you all. Until next time, peace!_


	20. Chapter 20: Team 7 Struggles

**Hello again my MasterNaruians and Happy New Year to all of you. 2014 is gone and 2015 is here. A whole new year full of opportunities. Let's make the best of this year, like how I'm going to make the best of the story.**

Light thuds were heard in a forest travelling at high speeds. The sun was setting and the group was looking for a spot to catch themselves before continuing onward. So far it seemed hopeless since the ground was littered with trees. The density of it made it impossible to set up camp. It was only enough room to walk through. They all thought of ways to go about this predicament. It was obvious they couldn't go down, they couldn't go up, nor could they go through.

"Nii-san, why don't we make our own little clearing?" Naruko suggested.

"Clever as ever I see," Naruto commented.

Everyone else didn't need the invitation to start destruction. Matter of fact, when Naruko finished her suggestion they were already set. Everyone took cared of the destruction while Gaara smoothed the plain out. Everyone, except Sasuke, pulled out a scroll and poured chakra into the seal. In a puff of smoke appeared tents set and ready. They built a small campfire for light and heat provision. It was time to rest for the upcoming day, but one personal problem remained.

"Don't worry Sasuke. You can use Ino's; it's not like she's going to stay in there anyways," Temari assured.

"Just why won't she?" Sasuke asked.

"Trust me you find out tomorrow."

The blonde couple said nothing as they were holding each other. Ino gave a quick kiss on Naruto's cheek and went into her tent before you-know-who takes it. Soon enough everyone else got in while Naruto and Sasuke sat opposite each other by the dying fire. It was silence between them as each second felt like an eternity. It was clear that their pasts still haunt them in their perspective. Ino came out of her tent making her way over to Naruto's when she saw them.

"What's going on with you two?" she asked taking a seat next to Naruto.

"Ino, I know you feel it too; the awkwardness between us," Naruto answered.

"It's almost palpable," Sasuke spoke.

"Now that you two mention it I do feel awkward. I guess it's from us being on the same team in the past."

"Guess so," Naruto and Sasuke said.

"That aside, I thought you was going to stay in Konoha until we come back Sasuke," Ino said trying to break the awkwardness.

"That'll never happen after I got that visit from Orochimaru. I remember so clearly."

_All those years ago_

_Sasuke lay inside a hospital bed staring at the ceiling. It was night time and there was only a lamp that gave off a dim light. Everything was quiet, easy, and calm; it bothered him too much. He closed his eyes for a second and when he opened it there stood a figure at the foot of his bed. Upon seeing the figure startled him. Sasuke's Sharingan came to life but before he could attack the figure spoke._

"_Sasuke Uchiha, at last we finally meet."_

"_Who are you and how do know who I am?"_

"_My name is Orochimaru and I've been watching you for some time. I must admit, you've caught my interest."_

"_I want nothing to do with you."_

"_I can make you stronger. You will finally get rid of that blonde nuisance of yours. I'll lend you my power."_

"_If I defeat Naruto I'll do it with my own strength."_

_Before Sasuke knew it a snake was biting him in the shoulder. He doubled over in pain holding his shoulder. Agonised screams and growls were heard as the Curse Mark appeared on the back of his shoulder. When it was done Sasuke laughed sinisterly. Orochimaru asked him how it felt, but in response he got Sasuke looking at his palms opening and closing them smiling. Before he left, Orochimaru told him to seek him if he wants to get more powerful. _

_All those years ago_

"That's what I call a rude awakening," Naruto said.

"But if not for that I would still be in Konoha surrounded by weaklings and then when you six come I would be as good as dead."

"Speaking about that place Naruto and I should go. So should you Sasuke."

Before he could say anything else Naruto and Ino disappeared into a single tent which disturbed Sasuke greatly. He subconsciously thought of things they might do later on in the night, but dismissed the thought. He went inside Ino's tent, and despite a little disturbed by the fact he has to sleep in a girl's tent, he liked it. Her tent carried her scent which Sasuke enjoyed. Sasuke was envious of Naruto since he had the real thing and he had to settle with the aftermath.

"I'm sure by now Sasuke is taking deep breaths taking in my scent," Ino snickered.

"But it isn't as wonderful as the real thing," Naruto inserted.

"You're going to make me blush." She kissed him and lay on the side of him, for the time being that is. "I can't believe tomorrow might actually be the day."

"Me neither, Konoha lived long enough."

She laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm across his stomach. "I couldn't agree more."

"Before you go sleep, I have something to tell you. I've told the other's, except two people, and they agreed to it."

"What do you have in mind?"

Naruto told her his ingenuous plan and she ultimately couldn't believe her ears. She forced herself to don't laugh, but in the end Naruto had to cover her mouth. He forgot when they were planning something like this she gets overly excited. This time she knew what the outcome will be and awaited tomorrow morning. Naruto closed his eyes and feels another body on his. Without looking he wrapped her in his arms and took in her scent. A small smile graced his face.

"_I was right; nothing beats the real Ino. My Ino's scent."_

_Just a reminder, everything I do is for the plot. We're getting closer and closer to the climatic showdown. Enjoy the new year as much as you enjoy these chapters._


	21. Chapter 21: Invasion of Konoha

**Hello my fellow MasterNaruians! This chapter will be to the length you like that will and is ensured. Different people are joining us so our number is growing. Let's go into this exciting chapter.**

Sasuke was half awake and felt at ease somehow. The presence around him made him feel comfortable. Although he didn't want to notice what it was, he took it in. He was literally lost in his imagination. He then feels a body shifting, but paid little attention. He hears a soft and sweet mourn and opens his eyes slightly. The only thing in his view was luscious long blonde hair. Little later he finds his arm around the person. Their skin was soft to the touch.

They backed into Sasuke, making him smirk. He wanted to get a look as to who this person is. As he lifted his head he notices it was a female. He moved to the face and stared at her face. She looked so peaceful sleeping. Something caught his eyes when he moved his head back down. When he looked again he got seriously frightened. There, right in front of him, were three distinct whisker marks on her visible cheek. He saw her eye twitch but it soon opened slightly.

As she turned to face him a light blush was on her cheeks. Her blue eyes were staring at Sasuke sweetly. Seeing this beauty, his cheeks lit red. She looked down to see his arm a little too close to the base of her breasts. It was that moment she fully awoken and took in the situation. She delivered a hard slap to his face with a glare in her eyes. To be honest she almost felt violated. It was as if Sasuke did something.

"You pervert! I should kill you!" blasted the girl.

"I'm just as confused as you Naruko," Sasuke fired back.

Naruko didn't believe it for a second. "By the way you were looking at me you looked like you liked the situation!"

"You need to believe me."

"Yeah right. Go die in a hole."

With that she left the tent to see everyone staring at her. She looked back oddly at them. By the looks of them, they were waiting for her to show up. They also looked like they were hiding something from her. She thought over her situation in depth. First, she goes sleep with Gaara, she wakes up with Sasuke, everyone waiting for her, and the fact Gaara isn't freaking out or, at the least, asking questions. She knew they didn't do it.

"So did you like your wakeup call sis?" Naruto asked.

"No I didn't, but the same can't be said for Sasuke. Did you guys do this?"

"That we did," everyone answered.

"Come on, we were younger back then and you are still doing this. You need to grow up."

"Thanks Kyuubi," Naruto stated as a smile graced his face, "You can't say nothing sis since you were already thinking of a way to get us back."

They laughed while Naruko growled and went into her tent. Sasuke came out rubbing his cheek. It didn't take long for them to realize the red hand print on his cheek. They all thought of when they heard her slap him and now, seeing the print, they knew that had to hurt. Sasuke sat with the others and took note of how different they looked, especially Ino and Temari. Temari let her hair grow a bit so now her hair stopped at the top of her back.

Ino trimmed her hair so it stops at the middle of her back. She allows Naruto to lay his head on her shoulder since it gave her the opportunity to play with his hair. Although a little annoyed by it, he allowed it by closing his eyes. As everyone talked for a while Sasuke just seemingly stared at Ino the whole time. It was the first time seeing her like that anyways. She noticed the staring and motioned to Naruto below her and she brought her hand to her neck and brought it across.

-Half an hour later-

The group was dashing through the trees at full speed. The sun was blazing, but thankfully because of their speed they almost couldn't feel it. It wasn't long before a common forest was known. All the shadows that were cast by the tree canopies and the cool breeze told them they were close. They stopped for a brief moment to go over the plan one last time. With that out of the way, they continued to proceed forward.

-In Konoha-

The Hokage was busy with her paperwork. In those years Naruto and Ino been missing the Third Hokage passed and in his place was a new Hokage, this one being a female. Her name is Tsunade, the granddaughter of the First Hokage, and she was being assisted by her trusty and loyal friend Shizune. With her being the Hokage and a legendary medic she was back and forth from the mansion to the hospital.

"Lady Tsunade, we have a problem!" Shizune announced running in.

"What is it Shizune?"

"Rouge ninja just entered the Leaf's border. They're heading straight for Konoha."

"We'll stop them before they reach the Leaf."

She summoned ANBU with their leader to take care of the problem. They bowed and vanished from the room. She took precautious measures just in case they somehow got pass the ANBU team. She, along with Shizune, went up to the top of the mansion where she made her announcement. Everyone listened intensively and got ready in case these rouge ninja do come there.

Tsunade watched as ninja got ready to face this powerful threat. She turned around to go back to her desk. When she did so, she didn't bother to sit down; instead she stood by the glass window overlooking the village. She thought of who could this be that they want revenge on Konoha. Just then Kakashi knocked on the door opened it and started explaining what happened 4 years ago. She was stunned, but at least she has an idea who they'll be facing.

-Naruto & co.-

They were racing through the trees when something was heading their way. They realized it was a kunai and jumped away. Before they could get too far from the kunai the paper bomb attached to it exploded. The ANBU made themselves noticeable not seeing anyone. Just then the group showed themselves and they had annoyed looks on their faces. It was clear that they didn't enjoy that little surprise attack.

"Leaf's ANBU, never thought you guys would still be around," Naruto stated.

"It doesn't matter now since this will be as far as you go. And we will make sure of that," the leader said.

"And what makes you think that?" Ino asked.

"We are second best, next to the Hokage. Plus we a great in numbers."

"It's about quality, not quantity my friend," Naruko announced.

"We shall see about that!"

As they charged at them Naruto took a quick headcount and saw that each of them can take on two except one. He made it clear to leave the leader to him. With that they jumped at them. Each person got their two opponents and went separate ways. The leader commended Naruto for splitting them up, but followed with the quantity speech. Naruto reminded him of what his sister told him and charged.

-Ino POV-

With her being apart from the rest of the group she stopped and noticed the two ANBU on her trail. She smirked and dashed at them. They withdrew their swords and prepared to slash at her. Her Kyuubi eyes flared and saw them bring their swords to meet her. She caught the blades with her fingers stopping them. Throwing the swords up, she punched one away and delivered a jaw breaking kick to the other. Recovering from the attack they dashed at her.

She met them halfway jumping over them. One saw her in mid-air and quickly ran through hand signs. A fireball was seen heading straight for Ino. With her having very limited time to move she screamed diverting its track. As soon as she landed she slashed the one who attacked her. She turned to the other one with a wicked smile. Before he realized it her hand was through him. He fell lifelessly as she took her hand out.

-Sasuke POV-

Two ANBU were hot on his trail. Unsheathing his sword, he turned to face them. Sparks flew from points of contact with Sasuke's sword and theirs. Sasuke broke free and brought his sword down. One stayed and blocked his attack. The ANBU threw up his arms and quickly went to slash Sasuke. He blocked it but then the other came from the back with his sword pointed at Sasuke. He went to stab him when a purple ribcage was around Sasuke.

The sword broke when meeting the invisible armour. With the one in front of him being distracted, he punched him away. The two charged at them and Sasuke formed the upper half of its skeleton. Sasuke quickly announced it being his Susanoo. The Susanoo punched the two away, before Sasuke himself delivered the final blow. He jumped up leaving the Susanoo for a brief moment before black flames headed towards the two, killing them.

-Naruko POV-

Although she wished for more opponents she had to settle with this. She easily dodged their attacks as they gave chase. She quickly turned around and dashed towards them. She kicked the first one and followed up with an uppercut to the other. With the first one recovering from her attack he started his counterattack from behind. With his unsheathed sword, he dashed at her. It wasn't long before he got tangled in something. When he looked it was tails.

With that one immobilized she turned her focus to the one charging at her. He showed no fear in taking her head-on, but soon that will change. He brought his sword down to meet her but he sees her using his partner as a puppet. With her controlling his movement with her tails, she caused him to throw his sword. He dodged it but sees her above him with a Rasengan in her hand. She vanished as he was propelled to the ground and delivered the final blow to the other.

-Gaara POV-

After making enough room between the others and himself he turned to face his opponents. It was safe to say neither of them knew their reactions. The two jumped at him and brought their swords to meet him. Sand swirled around Gaara's open palm creating a sand spear. He launched it and they dodged effectively. They brought their swords and slashed Gaara. It didn't take long before the sand clone broke apart. They started to look at the spear in the sky.

When they looked, sand was already holding them tightly. Gaara brought them up to his level as the sand covered their whole bodies. The sand slowly started to squeeze and push against them. After it got tight enough Gaara loosened the grip and called back the sand. Their bodies fell lifelessly but just as a reassurance Gaara hit them away with his Shukaku tail lashing behind him. They went flying until they were not seen.

-Temari POV-

As she dashed through the trees the ANBU flicked a couple kunai and shuriken at her. She quickly summoned her fan and blew them in the opposite direction. They saw the incoming projectiles and moved out of the way. Temari waited and listened for the ANBU. With a smirk, she spun around quickly and gave a kick in the gut to one and used her fan to blow the other upwards. She punched the grounded one in the chest and kicked him in his head.

She then used her fan to send him threw a couple trees. She looked up to see the other coming down and she diverted his path to go where the other went. She quickly threw up a set of kunai with paper bombs and shuriken. She swung her fan which increased the speed of the projectiles. It went into the depths of the forest and silence reigned before explosions erupted throughout the forest. She smirked as she heard the sound of fire eating trees.

-Kankuro POV-

While he got them separated from their team he got Crow ready. They didn't wait for him to charge, so they sped up and brought their swords to meet him. When they looked he was holding a kunai in each hand. He pushed the two of them away and connected his chakra stings to Crow. With the two ANBU still recovering from Kankuro's push, he used Crow to launch kunai at them. The ANBU fell backwards dodging them but when they looked back he wasn't there.

Before they caught on, Crow took a hold of one. It was only a matter of time before another puppet held the other in place. This one in particular carried the features of a female. The grip became tighter on them to the point they dropped their sword. He moved his puppets upwards and let them go. Before they could counterattack he jumped up slashed and stabbed them with their own swords. They all fell back down to the ground with Kankuro standing as the victor.

-Naruto POV-

Naruto stood facing the leader of the ANBU. The two of them unsheathed their swords and dashed at each other. They brought their swords to meet each other and they blocked each other's attack. Naruto broke the hold and, while looking for an opening, attacked him. With each slash of his sword the leader would counter. Soon enough the leader went to slash Naruto's side and did so. It wasn't long before he dispersed in a cloud.

The leader looked around for him and heard something above him. He leapt to the side and Naruto crashed down into the earth. Naruto came out of the cloud with a Rasengan in his hand catching the leader by surprise. The jutsu came in contact with him and he got blasted away. Before long, he stood back up and started charging at Naruto once more. He was holding his sword with both hands as Naruto sheathed his sword. The leader picked up his speed until something caught his eyes.

Naruto went on his hands and feet with nine tails becoming visible. The tails lashed after the leader as he tried to dodge them. He went in different directions getting closer and closer to Naruto. The moment he was in arm's length Naruto slashed his chest and sent a wind shockwave towards him. It bounced him back until he was caught in Naruto's tails. They quickly pulled him towards Naruto, who took out his sword. His body was cut cleanly in half as Naruto put his sword back.

Just that moment his team appeared behind him. They all looked at Naruto's work and they agreed he went a little too overboard. He shrugged it off and knew they had to get to Konoha. They nodded and vanished into the trees. With them sending ANBU they knew they had to be close. They all wondered how they will fear against them. Considering how easy it was to beat ANBU, they were too used to peace. That will certainly change went they make their appearance.

_After nursing a swollen arm, I'm finished. And to make things worst school begins Wednesday. Oh how I dread that day. Anyways, until next time my MasterNaruians. Peace._


	22. Chapter 22: Broken Bonds

**What's up my MasterNaruians! I'm back with another chapter. Just to let you know, school started so I'll see if I can update it any time I could. Let's skip the formalities and get into this chapter.**

After their run-in with the ANBU, they were ever more excited to be going to Konoha. Smiles graced each of their faces since they knew with every second that passed they were that much closer to their destination. They couldn't help but think what everyone will say when they show up. They probably won't be able to stop them to the point they would kill them. After all, they were rogue ninja and they held most of their village's secrets.

"I smell Konoha," Naruto joked.

"Funny, very funny, Naruto," Ino sarcastically replied.

"Even so, I think he's right," Naruko announced.

"What makes you say that Naruko?" Temari asked.

All she did was stop, causing the rest to stop and give her a quizzical look. She smiled and nodded ahead. They slowly looked behind them and they grew smiles. There, right in front of them, was the village's gate. After all this time they were finally back, but not for a friendly reason. Oh how they awaited this day. They nodded amongst themselves and vanished. They reappeared, hidden in the shadows, in Konoha.

The village looked the same as when they left; barren. By the look of things, they had peaceful days a little too much. They were ready to make a grand entrance when Naruto stopped them. He pointed into the streets and they saw no one walking. Getting curious, Naruto vanished into another enclosed part keeping his presence hidden then returned. He relayed the information that more people are in that section and they disappeared. Soon enough, they spotted Sakura and all thought the same thing.

"Hey Sakura!"

"Huh, oh hey Sasuke!"

"It's been a long time."

"Yeah it has. What are you doing back?"

"It wasn't working out being alone out there. I came back to see if Old Man Third would accept me back."

She looked saddened at the moment. "He died Sasuke."

"So who's the Hokage?"

"We have a woman now. Her name is Lady Tsunade. We can see her now, if you want."

"Yes because we had a hard time getting through the gate."

Just then everyone walked towards her. She grew tensed seeing them, but Sasuke calmed her down by saying they would go out together. She took his hand and started walking ahead of them. She noticed none of them were moving and the grip Sasuke had on her hand got tighter. They all looked at her with wicked smiles forming on their faces. She wondered what got into them as they started to snicker sinisterly.

"You really are stupid Sakura," Sasuke said.

"We're not here to join Konoha," Naruto followed.

"We're here to…" Naruko stated.

"Destroy it!" everyone said in unison.

She tried to break free from Sasuke, but found it difficult. Naruto and Sasuke took out their swords slowly knowing they'll enjoy this. With swords pointed at her, they went to stab her. They were shocked to see her not there anymore. Just then Kakashi appeared with Sakura by his side. He ordered her to tell the Hokage. She nodded and ran off, but before she got too far Naruto nodded to the sand siblings and Naruko.

"You guys go after her and let his students take care of him."

"It's only fair, right sensei?" Ino teased.

"It's only natural for a student to surpass their sensei," Sasuke added.

"Just to let you know," he lifted his headband revealing his Sharingan, "I won't be holding back."

The sand siblings and Naruko dashed towards Sakura and cornered her. The air seemed to get dense as the broken Team 7 stood in the same spot. Sasuke showed his Sharingan while Naruto and Ino's eyes resembled the Kyuubi. Kakashi's right foot slipped behind him and he dashed towards them. They smiled before dashing toward him. Sasuke jumped up and ran through hand signs while Naruto did the same on the ground.

A fireball shot at Kakashi, who drew back. A powerful gust of wind shot out of Naruto's mouth. Not only did it mix with Sasuke's attack, it diverted its path. The much larger fireball roared as it reached Kakashi. He quickly ran through hand signs and produced a larger sized fireball that cancelled Sasuke's and continued towards them. A water wall appeared in front of them cancelling the fireball. Kakashi looked at them confused.

"I found out I'm water natured sensei. Isn't that great?" Ino announced.

With that he knew using fire would not work if she's around. In that case he held his left hand down with his feet spread apart. Sasuke called Naruto's name as a warning. Receiving it, he formed a Rasengan a little larger than usual. Lightning erupted from Kakashi's hand as he prepared to run at them. Naruto dashed at his sensei with the Rasengan as Kakashi charged with a Chidori. The two attacks met but a little later exploded.

Sasuke withdrew his sword and ran into the dust cloud with Ino following. Sasuke brought his sword forward to meet Kakashi but he ducked underneath it and delivered a kick to the jaw. Ino charged on all fours and went for a slash. Kakashi sidestepped, grabbed her hand, and kicked her in the stomach. Naruto flew down from above with his sword pointed at Kakashi. When Naruto looked, he wasn't there anymore.

Kakashi appeared behind him with his arms stretched to the sides. White bandages seem to be escaping his sleeves and wrapped around Naruto. Kakashi took a hold of it and turned upside down. He began spinning faster and faster and Naruto's head crashed into the ground. His body fell lifelessly and he stayed that way. Enraged, Ino dashed at him only to be stopped by a Chidori through her stomach. Sasuke was about to move when he sees a blade to his neck.

Kakashi took Naruto's sword and he held it to Sasuke's neck. He threatened to kill him if he didn't surrender. The example he used with Naruto and Ino was encouraging enough. Sasuke was ready in a life or death situation. If he surrendered then they would put him in jail until they killed him, but if not he would die right here and now. Either way he looked and considered the situation; he was still going to die.

"We said that we would finish this mission or die trying."

"You just should've surrendered."

"Either way I was going die in a situation like this, right?"

"Have it your way."

Kakashi removed the sword from Sasuke's neck and prepared to stab him through the heart. He cocked back his arm and Sasuke closed his eyes. Kakashi thrust forward hitting its intended target.

_ULTIMATE CLIFFHANGER! Like I said school, my nightmare, has started. Chapters will be in the range of 1,100 to 1,500 words on school days. Thanks to you all for the support and I'll see you all in the next chapter. PEACE!_


	23. Chapter 23: So We Meet At Last

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of The Demon Within. I'll try to make this chapter longer since school is sucking me dry. If there was ever a time I needed your support it will be now. With that out the way, let's go into the chapter.**

Kakashi went to stab Sasuke through the heart and it hit its intended target. For Sasuke that is. Kakashi now looked at a purple ribcage surrounding Sasuke's body. As much force he put on it, it wouldn't pierce through. Kakashi noticed Sasuke having the Mangekyou Sharingan. A skeleton arm came on Kakashi, who dodged it. Just when he landed two immense powers were noticed. All attention was turned to the source. Naruto and Ino were being lifted to their feet by Kyuubi's chakra.

"It was fun toying around with you sensei," Naruto said.

"I agree, but now it's time to end our little feud," Ino added.

From behind them, Kakashi could see tails emerging. Each of them had nine lashing tails like the night Kyuubi attacked this village. They went on all fours and prepared to make a move before he does. Sasuke got his attention by making the top half skeleton of the Susanoo and having it throw a punch at him. Kakashi jumped away just in time but before he got to land two bone-breaking kicks were delivered to his back.

He grunted as he was shot into the air. Naruto and Ino appeared above him and slashed him down. While heading down, Sasuke used the Susanoo to throw a punch sending Kakashi flying across the village. Before he got too far, Ino appeared behind him in mid-air. She kicked him back towards the rest of them. Naruto was in his sight as he flew towards him. Naruto gathered his wind chakra in his right hand and delivered an uppercut that impaled Kakashi's gut.

"Sorry about this sensei, but we have to do this," Sasuke said.

Sasuke closed his eyes and reopened them and black flames headed towards Kakashi. Kakashi forced himself to get up and move, but he then sees Naruto and Ino charging a Tailed Beast Bomb. When he turned around the flames made contact with him and engulfed his body. Two blood trails were seen coming from Sasuke's left eye on both corners. Naruto and Ino joined him once more and asked the one burning question on their mind.

"What the hell is that?" they asked in unison.

"It's called the Amaterasu. It's an eternal flame that can only be stopped by the creator. My left eye ignites it and my right eye controls the magnitude."

"That's awesome, but it looks like it puts serious strain on your eyes," Naruto said noticing the blood.

"Don't worry about it," he uses his sleeve to wipe it away, "I only use it when necessary."

"Let's go meet up with the others. The four of them should have done taken care of pinkie long time," Ino announced.

-With the others while they were taking care of Kakashi-

Sakura was already in a predicament. Surrounding her were four very powerful people. She remembered what the sand siblings could do, but seeing Naruko surprised her. She could have figured out that since Naruko had so much in common with Naruto they had to be related. So in short, if Naruto was that powerful back then and he only got stronger that means she is either on the same level or not that far behind.

She knew she had to push her way through. She clenched her fist tightly and everyone got ready. They didn't expect her to punch the ground. The ground beneath them crumbled as they jumped away. They looked downwards to see Sakura heading towards them. Gaara shot sand at her, which she avoided. She got ready to punch Temari, who just couldn't hold a smile back. When she was in close enough range, Temari shot her back down with her fan.

"You must've forgotten the beating I gave you four years ago. I'll be glad to remind you though," Temari smirked.

Sakura emerged out of the ground and headed for her. She was stopped by getting caught in sand. Temari laughed a little seeing how gullible and pathetic she was. The smile never left her face as she watched Sakura rise higher into the air. Kankuro threw three kunai with paper bomb tags. Gaara created openings for the kunai and it impaled her. Naruko then charged with a Rasengan and when she finished her attack and moved away the bombs activated.

Sand completely covered her body and the bombs exploded. The sand returned to Gaara's gourd and the lifeless body of Sakura fell. Once it hit the ground the warm up was over. Naruto, Ino, and Sasuke soon appeared next to them. By the looks on their faces they were bored waiting for them. They shrugged it off and noticed the body of Sakura. The damage done was so horrible that they couldn't even recognize her anymore.

"Wow, well you sure made quick work of her," Naruto admitted.

"Unlike some people we know," Naruko inserted.

"What was that?!"

"I didn't stutter nii-san."

"I just want to make sure I heard you correctly."

"You're already getting old. Maybe you should leave this to the younger people."

"Why you little-"

"Enough you two," Ino broke them up and glared into their eyes, "If you are going to be like this then the two of you should just leave and let us handle this. This is no time to have a sibling rivalry. You two can settle this when we get home, but for now focus on the mission at hand!"

They nodded and calmed down. They tried to decide their next move. Naruto had an idea and made it known. It was crazy and risky. They wanted to oppose the idea, but they wanted to know how this will actually work out. It was then decided. They nodded and headed towards their next destination. For the most part Naruto, Ino, and Naruko really wanted to see this. It turns out that Konoha did have a little change, but this wasn't expected.

-In the Hokage Mansion-

Tsunade was busy in paperwork as her village will soon encounter a powerful threat. She received knowledge that the ANBU team were killed by this threat. She remembered what Kakashi told her. Four years ago one of those ninja stood on the floor right in front of her desk. It made her sick just thinking about it. Every day she leaves or enters the room, she has to pass where he once stood. She closed her eyes trying to calm herself down, but it was interrupted when someone knocked on the door.

She sighed before speaking. "You may enter."

After that the door completely vanished. It was as if someone blew up the door. Tsunade stood up preparing for the worst. Amidst the smoke she could make out seven figures. The smoke died down and their faces were known. Tsunade's eyes widened as one of the faces matched Kakashi's description perfectly. She saw the three whisker marks, spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and the serious resemblance to the Fourth.

"Is it you who are causing trouble in my village?" Tsunade asked, although already knowing the answer.

"That's correct. You must be the next Hokage. It's sad since you'll be the last," Naruto stated.

"Watch your mouth brat! You just might get me angry and for you that isn't a good thing."

"As if an old lady like you can do anything."

"_Kakashi was right; he does whatever he wants. It's up to me to teach him his place."_

Tsunade appeared behind Naruto and punched him out the window. Everyone was shocked by the show of speed and strength. It was known for the Hokage to be the best ninja in the Leaf. They knew if they wished to at least weaken her they couldn't hold back. Soon Naruto was seen climbing back through the window. His head was down and his hair covered his emotions. As soon as he was standing directly in front of Tsunade he lifted his head.

"I just took one of your hits. Let's see if you can withstand mine."

Naruto punched her in the gut and she fell to the floor. They all stared at her for a while. They heard laughing as she was beginning to stand. She stood tall and dusted her clothes with the smile never leaving her face. She looked at Naruto, who had a slightly irritated face. They all knew Naruto put everything in that punch yet it didn't seem to faze her. They had to think of a plan and quick. If not, they will surely be done for.

_That's the end of this chapter. Please understand that I've come down with the flu. I'll try to rest tomorrow so I can write more. Until next time, I'm gone._


	24. Chapter 24: Hidden Power Revealed

**Hey everyone! I'm feeling better; only have a stuffy nose and minor headaches now. Thanks to all of you for supporting and walking with me on this journey. I'll see if this will be longer so let's go.**

The group of teens stared at their opponent, Tsunade. She bears the strength of three Narutos and that's just what she had shown. It terrified them a little to know what kind of power she has reserved. Yet, their only advantage is that they have more people. This will prove to be the hardest battle they've faced yet. They all were wondering what to do when seeing Tsunade yawn and grow a bored look and figure they grew irritated.

Naruto and Sasuke couldn't take it no more and charged at her. A red aura formed around Naruto while a purple aura formed around Sasuke. Tsunade braced herself, but the force was too great. They ended up pushing her all the way outside. The rest followed and met up with them. Tsunade smiled and looked at the two boys who shoved her outside her office. Naruto's blue eyes changed to red with silted pupils on its own.

"My, my, it would seem when you are furious is when your power is powerful," Tsunade commented.

"And as much as my sister and I are concerned, it's a horrible thing when we get mad," Naruto warned.

Tsunade was searching her thoughts searching for an answer. "Now you have me interested."

"You really don't know what happened sixteen years ago, do you?" Ino asked.

"I know about the Nine Tails' attack and how it was sealed into two newborns."

"And those two newborns are before you now," the twins said in unison.

They charged at her, glaring with Kyuubi's eyes. Tsunade jumped into the air with the twins following. Naruto went to punch her, but her fist met him instead. Naruko appeared above her and knocked her down. She soon realizes she was also going down and Tsunade had a grip on her ankle. She tosses Naruko to the ground and just when her back touched the ground, Tsunade brought her foot down on her stomach, not only causing blood to escape her mouth but also creating a crater in the street.

Seeing the blood escape her mouth and how lifeless her body was Gaara created his sand spear and launched it. Tsunade caught it without looking and Gaara smirked to himself. The spear broke down as sand started climbing up her arm, down her body, and up to her neck. Sand came out of Gaara's gourd as it formed a coffin. She was lifted into the air and just when Gaara was about to deliver the final blow she broke free, stunning everyone.

"Dear children, let me show you how it's supposed to be done."

She dashed at them until something crashed down on her. A dust cloud picked up as the attack still raged on. Then silence. They see two figures coming out and they saw it was Naruto and Naruko. They eased down a bit before Tsunade was on her feet once again. They could tell the twins unique attack did little-to-no damage. She stared at them with calm hazel eyes. Naruto growled under his breath seeing her standing.

"I know none of you are thrilled to see me again, but don't worry I'll end this."

She dashed through them so fast that the human eye couldn't see. Just then everyone feels a great pain. Some of them feel it in the gut, face, or chest. Only one thing was going through their minds, _"She moved so fast not even time can keep up with her." _It was now or never. Kankuro took out Crow and Tsunade laughed wondering how a puppet could hurt her. She charged at Kankuro, who put Crow in front of him. She smirks and knocks Crow out the way.

She then realizes that she is being pulled into the torso of Crow. When she is full trapped, Crow separated. His legs, arms, head, and torso was all separated. Blades came out of the legs, arms, and head as Kankuro guided them into the slots. He inserted them into the slots impaling Tsunade. Naruto told everyone to gather around were Tsunade is but at a distance knowing a couple cuts wouldn't be able to stop her.

They surrounded the torso keeping at least ten feet away. Silence reigned over where they stood as the loose pieces came together. After a couple seconds passed Kankuro fixed Crow to his original self as Tsunade laid on the ground bleeding from her wounds. She slowly started to get up as green chakra emitted from her hands. She placed them on the wounds and they were healing at a rapid pace.

"Guys we have to do it now!" screamed Naruto.

They all quickly ran through hand signs racing Tsunade's recovery. Once they were finished, they wasted no time unleashing their given chakra nature. Sasuke unleashed fire and lightning, the twins and Temari unleashed wind, Ino unleashed water, and Kankuro unleashed earth. All chakra natures collided at one spot and created an explosion. They raced the explosion trying to escape. When the light and smoke died down they now see an enormous crater where Tsunade was standing.

Temari widened her eyes and quickly bought her fan to the side, but the force was to get. She was sent skidding across the streets crashing into several houses. Everyone's attention turned to where Temari went. It wasn't long before they saw Tsunade standing in front of her. With the distance between them so great, they knew they wouldn't make it in time. All the twins did was nod to each other and disappeared.

With a blink, they saw Naruto, with his sword through Tsunade, and Naruko, with a chakra blade through her, in front of Temari. The twins haven't left them not being surprised yet. They raced to their side as fast as they could. Temari was wondering what was going on. Literally, one second she saw about to get the living daylight get punched out of her and the next, she sees the twins impaling Tsunade. Whatever they did, it was impressive.

"How did you two get here so fast?" Tsunade asked.

"You can thank our father," the twins replied, "His Flying Thunder God jutsu was passed down to us."

"_But when did they-"_ Tsunade remembers when she saw them coming down with that super jutsu that had them encased in a blue funnel. She did feel their hands touch her, but only for a moment. _"Of course, at that very moment they marked me. Now they can be at my side in a blink of an eye. Wait, that's it."_

Naruto and Naruko retracted their blades and watched as blood stained her clothes once more. She quickly took out a kunai went for a slash to either twin. They both dodged as they saw Tsunade flick it towards their incoming friends. They disappeared and reappeared in front of them deflecting the kunai. Tsunade was wide eyed as they did the same with their friends. Then came the voice of Temari from behind Tsunade.

"Oh yeah, Naruto left out the part that he and Naruko marked us and themselves. In short, they can be anywhere."

Tsunade growled at this revelation until she feels two fists making contact with her gut. Naruto and Ino punched her as the start of their counterattack. Gaara and Naruko did their Shukaku hand with Kyuubi nails technique. Kankuro and Temari got her into Crow's strong clutches. Sasuke looked at her and, inside his hand, a Chidori came to life. He dashed towards her, hearing the lightning crackles getting closer and louder. It was only a matter of time the jutsu went through her.

"I have to commend you for attempting to dodge or divert its path, but it was still for nothing," Sasuke announced as he pulled out his hand.

Kankuro let Tsunade go and they watched as her body lifelessly fell to the ground. They rejoined and waited for a while before they walked away, wanting to make sure she doesn't get up again. They walked away knowing Konoha's destruction was near. They just took down the Hokage and now things would be easier. Ino then falls to the ground with her eyes losing life until they closed. Naruto caught her and checks for any sign of her being alive.

"_No Ino, don't leave me," _he feels nothing and knows she's on the verge of death, _"INO!"_

The next one to fall was Temari, then Kankuro. Naruko then notices something in common they had; gaping gashes in their backs. Before she could tell the others she falls too. Gaara caught her, attending to her as Naruto is to Ino. Naruto turns around feeling another Jinchuuriki fading away. He then sees Naruko fighting to keep her eyes open. Her eyes started watering giving it an oceanic effect. With each blink she gave, it scared Gaara.

"G-Gaara, it's Tsunade who's doing th-this. S-stop her...f-for...for me."

Her eyes slowly closed and her head hit Gaara's arm. Just then Naruto came to Gaara's side setting Ino down and he did the same. Naruto looked at the two females that changed his life forever, his sister and girlfriend. Gaara looked at the bodies of the people most precious to him, his siblings and Naruko. The both of them closed their eyes tightly, but it didn't prevent a tear to stream down their faces. Soon streams were flowing and then the sounds of crying.

"So tell me something, do you hate me?" came the voice of Tsunade.

At that moment the sounds of crying stopped. Naruto's tears evaporated while Gaara's crumbled to sand. They stood up and turned their heads slowly towards Tsunade with their eyes closed. When they opened them Naruto had the Kyuubi while Gaara had the Shukaku. Sasuke and Tsunade could feel their power rising to Tailed Beast level. The Shukaku tail and Kyuubi tails emerged from their Jinchuuriki.

Red-orange fur replaced Naruto's skin and his teeth became knife-sharp. His ears grew out, as well as his nails, and his hands transformed into paws. He went on all fours as his clothes seemed to disappear into the fur. Sand swirled around Gaara wildly as it gathered on his face. It soon covered his whole body as the Shukaku tail grew a little larger. With them opening their eyes once more, a human sized Shukaku and Kyuubi stood in front of them.

"**For my sister and Ino..." **Naruto stated in the Kyuubi's voice.

"**For my siblings..." **Gaara followed in the Shukaku's voice.

"**I will destroy you!"** they said in unison.

Sasuke smirked as he tapped into the curse mark. Hand-like wings came out of his back, his hair grew longer, and his skin turned gray. His eyes opened to reveal his Sharingan and the white in his eye turned into a dark gray. Tsunade now had two enraged Jinchuuriki and one of Orochimaru's students using his power to face. She ultimately regretted all decisions. The damage was already done. All she could do is see how long she can last.

With a low and devilish growl coming from Naruto the three dashed at her. Tsunade got into her fighting stance preparing for the most gruesome battle yet.

_I really hate to leave you with this cliff-hanger, but we've reached the end. If school isn't a bother tomorrow, I'll work on it. Until the next chapter I will see you later, my MasterNaruians. _


	25. Chapter 25: Konoha Destroyed

**Hello to all my MasterNaruians. Another chapter is ready to go and so am I, but are you? This story is getting plenty of publicity thanks to you all. It fills my heart** **with warmth. Thanks for all the support and enjoy this chapter.**

Right now staring into Tsunade's face were two Jinchuuriki and a completely different Sasuke. The three of them had enormous power levels, maybe even impossible. The bodies of their friends lay behind them. They slowly began moving one foot behind them to give chase. Tsunade didn't know what to make of the situation at hand. It was now her one against three extremely powerful opponents. She would be the happiest person if she just lasts five minutes.

Without warning, the three vanished right before her eyes. Something, with immense force, crashed into her back. She struggled just to look back. When she did, she saw Gaara behind her with his arm returning to its natural length. Her body shook violently as she tried to get up. She was on her knees when blood splattered on the ground in front of her. She looked and saw three claw marks on her stomach. Then came a sword through her side and being kicked into the air.

"**I say we toy with her a little Naruto,"** Gaara stated.

"**You read my mind."**

"Let's get this over with. We still have to save the others."

With a nod from both Jinchuuriki, they leapt after Tsunade. She was in mid-air with time seeming to slow down. She knew soon they would show up. Memories of her past came into her head. She closed her eyes and, despite her current situation, smiled. These three teenage boys will take her life and she knew it. All three of them appeared above her and kicked her downwards. She dropped like a stone and crashed into the ground.

"**Here lays the great Tsunade," **Naruto said.

"And here Orochimaru was telling me to be very careful around her."

"**That look on her face is priceless," **Gaara announced.

"**That is true, my demon bro."**

They then see her hands go to the wounds she could reach as, what looked like green chakra, emitted from her hands. They watched as it closed up the openings. They concluded that it has to be some sort of healing jutsu. She tried to stand up, but her body said otherwise. All she could do is see them above her staring down at her in the crater. Sand was seen entering the crater and she closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable.

She feels herself being lifted and saw the sand beneath her. It latched onto her hands and feet and moved until she was vertically facing Naruto. His right hand, or paw for this instance, flared with red chakra. He placed it on Tsunade's, now exposed, stomach and blasted her. She exploded from the back of the sand and flew crashing into several houses. They watched as her body grew smaller and smaller until it couldn't be seen anymore.

"**Maybe I over did it a little," **Naruto laughed.

"**No it's perfect, but now I'm going wary of this fight," **Gaara said.

"I'll agree with Gaara. It's time to officially end this."

They nodded and vanished going after Tsunade. She was in a world of pain so much so that she struggled to open her eyes. Coincidentally, she found herself near four bodies. She recognized them quickly and staggered over to them. She still had enough chakra left so she started to heal them. She turned over Ino and Naruko to examine their fatal wounds. Each of her hands emitted green chakra and covered the gaping wound in their backs.

After several seconds she sees the wounds starting to close themselves at a quicker pace than her own. Steam came out of the wound and the skin was red, as if it had been burnt. When the wounds closed completely Naruko and Ino stirred from their slumber. Their eyes slowly began to open and they got up carefully. Then, right in their face, they saw Tsunade. Almost immediately their eyes turned into the Kyuubi.

"Easy, easy, I give up. Those three are too strong for me to take on."

"That's nii-san and Gaara for you."

"What happened to the others?" Ino wondered.

"I did the same thing to them," Tsunade answered.

Naruko and Ino nodded to each other and went to their sides. Naruko turned Temari over and her hand emitted red chakra that covered the wound. Ino did the same with Kankuro and their wounds closed and they slowly regained consciousness. They went through the same phase as Naruko and Ino. Just then Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke appeared. They were shocked to see them in those forms and even more shocked by the power it carried.

"**Alright Tsunade, your time is officially over," **Naruto announced.

"**We told you that you're the last Hokage and now to finish it," **Gaara inserted.

"It's sad since you got beaten by three teenagers and you're a legendary Sannin and a Hokage," Sasuke mocked.

"I agree, but wouldn't it be fitting if the people I injured do the job?"

They looked to see everyone up and alive. The relief was so great it caused them to revert back to normal. For Naruto, it was the best thing in the world seeing Ino's genuine smile. Seeing Naruko only added to his happiness. With Gaara seeing his siblings he felt his eyes swelling up, but a tear escaped seeing Naruko give little laughs in between her smile. For Sasuke, even though he didn't know most of them that well he still considered them family.

They all joined in a group hug with Naruko and Ino getting a passionate kiss from their partners. Naruto and Gaara went to their siblings. Gaara hugged them like he didn't want to let them go, while Naruto subconsciously gave Naruko a kiss on her cheek. Sure she was shocked and she did tease him about it, but he didn't care. They all turned and thanked Tsunade for what she did even though they were enemies.

Naruko, Ino, Temari, and Kankuro walked over to her. Naruko and Ino grew chakra blades as they watched Temari blow her upwards. Kankuro held Tsunade in place using Crow. Naruko and Ino delivered the final blow by slicing her in half. When it was all over Tsunade's body was cut cleanly in half. After taking a moment to respect their new, and dead, frienemy. They looked amongst each other knowing their next move.

"So now there's only to destroy Konoha right?" Temari asked.

"Right you are," Gaara answered.

"I'm sure by now they're waiting for us all over the village," Kankuro said.

"Which completely explains why there were no interruptions," Naruko inserted.

"I'm starting to worry about my dad," Ino whispered to Naruto.

"Don't worry about him Ino. We'll create such a scene he'll have many chances to escape," Naruto ensured.

"Thanks Naruto," she paused for a moment letting the moment sink in, "Now let's destroy this village."

"Sis, remember what Kyuubi showed us," seeing she knew what he was talking about he continued, "Want to do it?"

"Yes! Let's do it nii-san!"

The rest of them moved away seeing them motion it. After running through hand signs the twins slammed their hands on the ground next to each other. They all saw a seal appear that was so large, it climbed and went over houses. The rest wondered what the twins were doing and what were they summoning. In a large cloud of smoke, appeared the summoning. With a few low and devilish growls the beast made its presence known.

At that moment all Konoha ninja sprouted out as the past was being played right in front of them. They watched in fright and horror as the Nine Tail Demon Fox as now visible. The sand siblings, Ino, and Sasuke were shocked once again by these two blondes. They explained that since they shared a common Tailed Beast, putting their chakra in a single jutsu it combined the two halves and produced the full Nine Tails.

They left Kyuubi to keep most of them busy. When they were away from the commotion they see someone heading their way. They dropped their guard seeing it was Inoichi. Ino ran and jumped into her father's arms. It's been over four years since she saw him. They broke the hug and Inoichi saw how much his princess grew. He then moved his attention to Naruto and shook his hand firmly. He thanked Naruto for taking care of Ino for him.

"It was truly my pleasure," Naruto said.

"You and Naruko took it to the extremes summoning Kyuubi," Inoichi stated.

"Yeah well going overboard is kind of our thing," Naruto joked, but only for a while, "Time to take you to our village and we'll see you when we come back."

"Goodbye everyone. See you later Ino."

"Yeah dad."

Naruto vanished with Inoichi and returned alone. "Konoha is much bigger than Suna. Kyuubi is taking care of his part now let's do our part. One person per area, it's the only way to do this quickly. Let's go!"

Everyone scattered and claimed a certain spot for themselves. Explosions reigned over Konoha with the sounds of fire and fainted screams. Naruto and Naruko now knew how Gaara felt destroying the place what saw him a monster and a tool. Though Naruto felt it more than his beloved sister, she had the harsh memories thanks to Kyuubi. The feeling of being stronger than an entire village was the best feeling ever.

Naruko met up with Naruto on top of the front gate. They were standing side-by-side looking directly at the stone faces. At this moment you can already guess what they plan on doing.

"So nii-san, how are we going to do this? I want to destroy it, but not dad's own."

"I know how you feel. If there was only a way we could break it off or something."

"Maybe there is, but we need Kyuubi's help. Only he can break thick rocks like that."

"But now the question is…"

"When will he stop having fun?" they said in unison.

They looked at their beast jumping, spinning all over the place with a visible smile. They sat down with Naruko resting her head on her brother's right shoulder. Yawns escaped their lips as boredom kicked in. They grew irritated and screamed out his name. Kyuubi walked to where they were and heard their request. He went over to the Hokage Monument and latched onto Minato's stone face with his tails. The grip got tighter and tighter until it broke off.

They sealed it away and their tails emerged. Blue and red chakra orbs came out their bodies. Their tails arched to their mouth, which was open. The chakra gathered in a single point, became smaller, almost making them fall off the gate, and they ate and swallowed it. An explosion occurred in their bodies and smoke came out of their mouth when they opened them. A red ball was shot out of their mouths and combined along the way before destroying the Monument.

_Hate to do this, but this is another end of another chapter. I will see all of you in the next one. May everything be in your favor, goodbye!_


	26. Chapter 26: Starting A New Life

**Hello and welcome to another exciting chapter of this beloved story. And if you think or thought it ends in Konoha, then you're wrong. I still have one more epic fight waiting for you. Before you get too curious I'll stop here. Enjoy the chapter.**

The twins fired a Tailed Beast Bomb that mixed into a single one. As soon as it hit a red semi-circle came to life. When it died down only a huge crater lied where the Hokage Monument stood. The twins notices ninja and people trying to escape and was going to deal with them until they heard a roaring sound. They looked down to see sand closing the entrance. Some ninja jumped up to the walls only to be blown down thanks to Temari.

On their way down to earth they were killed in an instant. Sasuke landed next to Naruto while Gaara landed next to Naruko and Temari next to him. Down below, Ino dashed towards them on all fours killing any and every one that got in her way. Kankuro finished the rest himself, assisted by Crow. The two of them landed next to Sasuke. They all looked down on the fallen Konoha, with its three and half members looking down in disgust. [It's three and a half since Naruko wasn't there long.]

"How are going to clean up our mess?" Temari asked.

"Nii-san and I have a way," Naruko responded.

"What are you and Naruko going to do?" Kankuro asked.

"You'll see," Naruto replied.

"Well, hurry up and do it already!" Sasuke announced.

"Fine," the twins said.

Their eyes closed for a moment and everyone watched them carefully. They felt their power beginning to rise tremendously. When they opened them, they were not their usual blue oceanic self, instead they where a purplish-gray with rings around the pupil. Everyone stared at them in awe as they found out that they unlocked the Rinnegan. They looked at them confused as to why they were just staring at them.

"Do we have something on our faces?" the twins asked.

"YES, YOU DO!" they shouted back.

"How...when...when did you two unlock the Rinnegan?" Ino asked trying to say it right.

"It was back when Naruko and I were sparing alone. We pushed our bodies to the limit and I just felt myself getting stronger. The next thing I realize is that I can see that a kunai was heading for me from behind. Deciding to worry later, I dodged it. That's when Naruko told me to watch out. I looked at her and saw her eyes and later we had the same expression. That's when I realized we unlocked it."

"We can tell you the details later, but for now we have to clean our mess. Also, you might not want to stand there," Naruko and Naruto jumped leaving them there. They decided to get to a safer distance and watched as the twins stood back-to-back. They stretched their arms forward before calling the attack, "Almighty Push."

First all they could see is a dust cloud, but it started moving. Then they saw the destroyed village, moving dust cloud, and a smooth clearing. All the buildings were demolished, and the gate and walls were destroyed. The only thing that lied now was rubble. They admired their work and smiled. They looked at each other and vanished leaving the fallen Konoha and dead ninja.

They appeared in their village feeling at ease. They then realize quickly that Naruto and Naruko weren't with them. Before they could get too worried, they appeared. Relief washed over them seeing their faces. Deciding to drop it, they went to the front gate, after all they still needed to name their village. After, what seemed like forever, they came up with the name Kyuukaku. They loved the name and went into their house to call it a day.

-At night-

Temari went into the kitchen to get a drink of water. After doing so, she went to the roof. She was a little surprised to see Sasuke there. She walked up to him, startling him as she announced her presence. He welcomed her to join and she did. Their arms were on the railing as they were looking into the darkness of the night. Temari wanted to ask the question that she's been holding for quite some time now, but didn't want to.

"Temari, could I ask you a question?"

"Sure Sasuke."

"Has living with Gaara been stressful?"

"So stressful that I can't even put to words. Ever since he met Naruto, he's calmer."

Sasuke looked away a little saddened. "He seems like he always has that effect on people."

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that he can bond with others so quickly and no matter what I do I just can't."

"Just like Gaara, Naruto understands pain, physically and mentally. He knows how to make the best out of the little love others show to him. Speaking about that, Ino was his main influence. Just like how Naruko is Gaara's main influence."

"So would you be my main influence?"

"What did you just say?"

"Would you be my main influence?"

"Sasuke, as much as I want to, I ca-"

Before she could finish Sasuke already had her in the midst of a kiss. She slowly drifted into the kiss and started kissing back. After a couple of seconds passed they broke the kiss and Sasuke held Temari by her waist as they looked at the full moon. For some reason it seemed to shine brighter. They turned around and walked back inside. He walked her to her room and went to his own. He laid down excited to get tomorrow started.

-The Morning-

The guys woke up to smelling sweet aromas although the house. They came out of their rooms and travelled to the kitchen. They let their heads peek out and saw the girls preparing breakfast. They were still dressed the same as they went to bed, minus the aprons, with their hair out. The guys sneaked their way into the kitchen and leaned on the counter. They awaited the shock on the girls' faces when they saw them.

"Good morning guys," they said in unison without looking at them, "Glad to see you can join us for breakfast."

"How did you know we were there?" Naruto and Gaara asked.

"Nii-san, Gaara, I'm also a Jinchuuriki," Naruko stated.

Naruto pouted and in return he got a kiss on the cheek from his lover. They all sat down and enjoyed the breakfast the females made. This day for them was already on a good start.

_Sorry to cut it short, but my lights keep fading then coming back in. When it's like that my country's electrical company may not or, God forbid, may turn it off. So I don't want to be darkness so I'll continue this hopefully tomorrow and I'm going to sleep. PEACE!_


	27. Chapter 27: New Members, New Love?

**Hey, what's up? It feels like weeks since I last updated. School is starting to slightly get on my nerves, and soon it will; I'm very sure of that. I'll try to not make such a large gap between updates so without further ado; I bring another chapter of this beloved series.**

The morning inside the house was as peaceful as it got until there was a knock at the door. Naruko was the first to fly down the stairs to answer it. She opened the door, but quickly closed it in the person's face. Everyone came down quickly hearing Naruko slam the door. She told them about their visitor and all Naruto did was smile and removed his beloved sister from the door. He slowly opened it and had a sheepish face as he spoke.

"Sorry about Naruko. She didn't know about our little arrangement."

"If it wasn't for her being my superior and stronger than me, I would've dealt with her myself."

"And you're sure about that?" everyone asked, defending Naruko.

"Um…no I'm not."

"That aside, are you ready for your new life Zabuza, and Haku?

"Yes," they both replied.

Naruto led them inside to get the formalities done. Once they were finished, Gaara came in with their new and just made headbands. They had the Kyuubi seal's spiral and Shukaku seal's design. They admired them for a while then put it on. Once they tied and strapped it on they looked at their leaders. They gave a smile and nod in saying welcome. For some reason Zabuza and Haku felt reborn.

"Before I forget, I brought some friends and they spread the word," Zabuza announced.

Just then, they all looked out the window to see people entering the gates and flooding around the mansion. They slowly looked back at Zabuza with mouths open. Naruto quickly ordered everyone else to continue to make headbands while he and Naruko get the new villagers sorted out. They left along with Zabuza and Haku. The twins took a deep breath to begin the one and only training that will exhaust them.

-3 hours later-

The look on the twins' faces; tired, exhausted, and downright sleepy. If it wasn't for Kyuubi screaming in their minds they would have been sound asleep. One person after the other coming in through the door was troublesome. To the twins, it felt as if it would never stop. Their hands were aching, heads were throbbing, and bodies under stress. The door swung open and they only opened one eye to see the last person standing before them.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but are you the last person?" the twins asked through yawns.

"That I am."

Before speaking Naruko let out another yawn and stretched. "So we just need your name, your former village, and your reason for coming here."

The girl before the last two known Uzumaki paused, trying to make sure it comes out right. Her yellowish eyes were looking at them never losing contact. Her black hair mostly covered her forehead. Dressed in black pants, a red short-sleeved shirt, and bandages around her lower arms, she spoke. "My name is Tou. I came from Amegakure. The reason I came is because my village thought I was becoming too strong for my own good, so they sent me out. I've been looking for a place to stay and I heard of this village."

"_She got straight to the point, swiftly and understandable," _Naruto thought.

"_I think that's the swiftest explanation I've heard all day," _Naruko thought.

After they took down her information, Kankuro entered breathing slightly hard. The twins teased him because they went through punishment and yet he's the one tired. At that moment his tiredness left him as he defended himself. The twins did have the Kyuubi after all. Only a low growl escaped the twins' mouths. Then a soft, gentle, and light sound was heard. All attention turned to Tou as she stood there with her eyes closed and hand over her mouth.

"Tou are you ok?" Naruko asked.

Just that minute Tou burst in laughter. "Sorry, I-I just c-couldn't hold it any-anymore," after she calmed down she spoke again, "Although you're my leaders, you're still teenagers; I like that. Maybe living here will be fun." She turned to Kankuro and looked him in the eyes with a sweet smile, something she rarely did. She took her headband from him and walked out. _"Just maybe."_

Once she was seen outside the facility the twins couldn't help themselves no more. They turned to Kankuro slowly to see him still looking at the door where the girl left a little while ago. He heard wicked laughter from behind him and when he looked he felt weak. In the place of the twins' eyes were red beam-like lights and when they gave a twisted smile, their teeth were razor sharp. Kankuro knew they wouldn't harm him, but why were they doing this?

"Knock it off already!"

In a blinking daze, Kankuro sees the twins squatting, holding their heads, and crying. It didn't take long for him to realize Ino was standing over Naruto and Gaara was standing over Naruko with their fist still balled. The twins got up slowly rubbing their heads, as if it wasn't hurting already. They asked what they did to deserve this punishment, but in answer they saw their lovers raise their fists again and they immediately backed down.

"Ok you two, spill it," Ino demanded.

"But first get Sasuke and Temari, even though some stuff might be happening," Naruto stated. After they did so, he told the news, "Kankuro likes Tou."

"Before you ask who she is, she's one of our new village members. He came in to give her a headband and due to circumstances he fell in love with her," Naruko explained.

"Aww Kankuro's in love all over again," Temari teased.

"I don't like her. I barely even know her," Kankuro protested.

"Who don't you like?"

He looked around remembering the voice; it was her. "Tou it's someone who you shouldn't get involved with."

Suddenly a smoke cloud engulfed Tou to reveal a laughing Ino. "Kankuro face it, you like her."

"I can't hide it anymore huh? I do like her."

_Sorry to cut this one short, but time isn't on my side with this. Having to balance this, schoolwork, and my daily life is providing challenging. I shall see you in the next one._


End file.
